Blame it on the Wine Coolers
by Lucky love12
Summary: When did the romance between Quinn and Rachel begin? Who made the first move? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any of the shows Character**

**Chapter 1 - I love Rachel Berry**

"**He chose me over you."**

**"And how long did that last for?"**

**"Why are you being so mean?**"

These words clouded Quinn's mind after the argument with Rachel, she didn't realize how much she had hurt the talented brunette until later on that night. Now Quinn laid on her bed with tears welling up in her hazel eyes. She hadn't expected for Rachel to ask about Finn and she hadn't intended to hurt Rachel with her spiteful words. Quinn would never admit to anyone the real reason she had pushed Rachel away. It was to make it clear that Finn wouldn't come back into Rachel's arms and Rachel could go to New York and become famous without a dumb sack of meat holding her back.

"I love Rachel Berry."

Quinn's shoulder sagged slightly and she let out a deep breath. These words had never tumbled out of Quinn's mouth before and she never thought she would speak them about Rachel. She didn't know what it was about her, maybe it was that she made her feel something. Not the numbness she had become accustomed to or annoyance that Finn often brought but it was something else.

Quinn had been out to Rachel's party. After the break-up with Sam leaving her ego largely bruised she allowed herself to be convinced by Britney (With many pouts) to go to Berry's. Quinn immediate reaction after seeing Rachel's dress was the prediction that the party would be a dud. This is where it all began.

* * *

><p>"Hey girlfriend, having fun?" Rachel asked, her brunette hair is soft ringlets laying down her back and over her shoulders.<p>

"Yeah... Awesome party..."

Rachel saw the hurt hiding deep within the blondes eyes as Quinn looked past her slender shoulder she could see Sam having a passionate make out session with Santana. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything comforting to say before the blonde brushed past her and to the other side of the room. Rachel's frowned slightly at this, everything was supposed to be light and fun and she had planned everything out perfectly, or so she thought. She bought wine coolers because she knew Quinn enjoyed them and she attempted to help with the Sam situation by not inviting Santana.

It would have worked if the Latina hadn't arrived on her doorstep and breezed right in.

Quinn stood in the room awkwardly, her back leaning against Rachel's mini bar, but she listened intently as she heard Puck trying to convince Rachel to break out the alcohol. Quinn's eyebrow peaked with delight as she thought of getting something with vodka in her. Of coarse Quinn wouldn't take a risk with wine coolers again, especially with Puck in the same room.

"God why did she wear that disgusting excuse for a dress." Quinn said out loud, speaking to Britney who leaned beside her. Usually she could count on Santana for a bit of amusing feedback with judging Berry's toddler/Old lady style but their friendship didn't seem existent.

"I think its kind of cute, in a house on the prairie kind of way." Britney replied back to Quinn with an adorably sincere smile, earning herself a soft laugh from Quinn.

Britney maybe wasn't the smartest girl but she was probably one of the most genuinely sweet and nice girls at McKinley, although she had a knack for saying what was exactly on her mind.

Quinn felt her heart sink into her chest a little as Britney left her side to return to Artie, and took notice to the couple and a couple others grouping near the bottom of the steps.

"Good idea." Quinn sighed, feeling her shoulders sag with relief. This party had been unsurprisingly boring, not to mention the last thing that she wanted to be at. Seeing Santana and Sam together invoked the desire to leave even further.

With another troubled sigh Quinn walked towards Rachel, trying to think up a quick excuse to leave.

To feed her cat maybe?... No she didn't have a cat... But Britney did... Well, that was good enough for her.

Quinn neared the brunette, gaze trying to meet something besides the awful dress Rachel wore that sagged down to the floor and made Quinn think of the movie 'The Exorcist'. Quinn could already picture projectile vomiting and it instantly reminded her of the color of the pea shaded dress.

"Uhhh.. Rac-" Quinn began to speak.

"Lets PARTY!" Rachel shouted suddenly.

* * *

><p>It had been around five minutes later, after Rachel's dads liquor cabinet had been opened (Thanks to Puck) and the music was cranked that the party finally began. After only a couple drinks Santana had begun taking shots off the adorable blonde Britney while Mercades and Tina were laughing hysterically at a joke about monkeys and Kurt and Blaine were dancing to the music, putting all of them to shame.<p>

Rachel had just swallowed the last mouthful of her second wine cooler, her eyes glazing over slightly as she began talking to Finn. She laid her head on his shoulder in an affectionate gesture. Finn had a teddybear like quality he was soft and oh so cuddly.

Rachel blanked out for a minute as Finn spoke but heard Finn refer to her as the 'Needy girl drunk' Rachel's head perked up, a bewildered look on her face for a moment but she slowly stood up, a small smile crossing her face"What kind of girl is this?"

"Lets play spin the bottle, who wants to play spin the bottle?" Rachel flashed Finn a drunken smile, "Spin the bottle!"

Now with Rachel's loud announcement of spin the bottle each glee member sat down in a circle and took their turn spinning the bottle. It began inocently enough with Britney and Sam, a simple light kiss then moved onto a a resistant Finn and Zisis who barely brushed lips. Next was Kurt and Artie, a light kiss on the cheek from Artie and Santana with Britney who shared a sloppy but intense kiss.

It was Quinn's turn and she had very little composure left. She had watched her ex boyfriend kiss a gorgeous blonde that wasn't her, the last straw would be for herself to kiss a dork like Berry or Artie.

Quinn began to stand, attempting to walk with any dignity she had left but she tripped, her landing less than graceful had she fell on her hands and knees on the floor. She earned some drunken giggles from Mercades and Tina, followed by laughs from Puck and even Finn.

"Shut up losers" Quinn mumbled angrily giving them cold daggers with her eyes, the laughter immediately stopping.

She sat between Rachel and Sam, being passed a wine cooler by Rachel she took a swallow.

"Quinn how are you enjoying the refreshment? They are so tasty and you know and did you know that wine is the fermented juice of grapes. Only one species of grape vi-.?"

Quinn placed her hand quickly over Rachel's mouth and took it off after Rachel stopped mumbling against her palm.

"Please stop talking."

Rachel flashed her 1000 watt smile, her bright eyes twinkling from the mix of alcohol and seeing the excitement of the kisses.

"I guess it's my turn to play this stupid game." Quinn sighed heavily before taking the bottle with her hand and twisting her hand, letting the bottle circling around on the floor. Quinn silently prayed that she would get to kiss Sam and make him realize what she was missing.

The bottle spun for what seemed an eternity before landing on Sam, now it was time to claim her prize.

"Hell no, those plump lips are mine, and Santana gets what she wants." Santana broke in, glaring heatedly at Quinn, the glee club practically seeing horns sprout from her head.

"Santana it's just a game" Quinn defended with a smile, but she figured that Santana knew exactly what she wanted.

"No honey, you're just a game, you know why stretchmarks? Puck had you, Finn had you, and Sam had you, they don't want those mosquito bites." Santana fumed, an evil smile on her face.

"What the hell Santana." Sam spoke out, everyone else remaining silent. "That's not cool!"

Quinn's smile faltered, her bottom lip quivering slightly but she wasn't going to do this, no way she was going to cry infront of them.

"Whatever." Quinn said, standing up and running up the stairs of Rachel's basement, leaving the awkward silence that had developed downstairs. Quinn slowed down, only to open the front door and head down Rachel's walkway to her car.

"Quinn wait!"

Quinn felt someone grasp her lower arm, it wasn't a rough hand belonging to a boy but someone with a softer touch.

She recognized the voice and slowly turned, her teary eyes softening slightly.

"Stubbles... what do you want?" Quinn asked with a sigh, not even in the mood to insult Rachel.

"Quinn I know Santana hurt your feelings, but you have nothing to be ashamed about, I'm sure she is just jealous, you are smart, beautiful and had Sam and she is just trying to make you feel as bad as she feels, which is probably insanely shamed."

Quinn's heart melted slightly, it was rare that she was told she was smart or beautiful. The boys usually told her she was beautiful by staring at her chest or legs until she saw drool.

Rachel had been drinking but Quinn would take any compliment or kind words that she could.

"I-I uhhh... thanks Berry." She said, a very faint smile crossing her face, not sure how to respond.

"Listen Quinn, it is late and I think we have both had too much to drink." Rachel giggled before continuing on, "If you would stay you can sleep in my room for the night you could leave whenever you want to tomorrow." Rachel offered, not realizing her hand was still on Quinn's soft arm.

Quinn looked at the brunette's eyes, seeing the genuine kindness and simply nodded in agreement. Rachel's eyes looked at hers, soulful brown puppy dog eyes. How could Quinn say no?

"Great!" Rachel said again with her 1000 watt smile and tugged on Quinn's arm, leading her back into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Quinn's mouth dropped as she entered Rachel's room, it was horribly girly and Quinn spotted far too many stars around the room.

"Wow, you are kind of crazy." Quinn spoke with a giggle that she hadn't made before, feeling the buzz of the alcohol.

"I'm sure that if you were sober you would burn it down yourself." Rachel said quickly wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist as she stumbled a bit. Quinn leaned against Rachel, her head resting against the crook of Rachel's neck.

"You smell nice." Quinn complimented softly, making Rachel swallowed hard. Quinn's warm breath was against her neck. "Its this cotton candy spray, it is supposed to attract guys like flies." Rachel said giggling again realizing that she rhymed, Quinn laughed with her until Rachel slid her arm away, helping Quinn sit on the edge of Rachel's bed.

She stood and faced Quinn "I should go back downstairs to make sure that they haven't ruined the autographed portrait of me with permanent marker. I really don't want a goatee."

Quinn nodded and took a deep intake of breath as Rachel leaned in, her hand moved to the side of her face, tucking back a lock of Quinn's soft honey blond hair behind her ear. Suddenly Quinn's hand grasped Rachel's. Quinn's touch was warm and inviting and as she pressed her lips against the front of her hand Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and even more as Quinn's pressed a kiss delicately to each finger then the palm of her hand. Rachel bit her lip and watched as Quinn raised her war hazel eyes to the brunette's, they looked at each others eyes before leaning towards each other, their lips inches from each others.

"Kiss me." Rachel thought she heard Quinn whisper.

Rachel she cupped Quinn's chin with her hand, about to capture her lips before hearing a familiar voice belonging to Finn just outside the door. "Rachel...?"

**A/N - Thanks to anyone reading, this is my first time writing a faberry story so bear with me! If you want me to continue the story write me a review and I will keep writing, I have a lot ahead for this story and promise to have chapters a lot longer, thank you! :**)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or any of the shows Characters**

**Chapter 2 - Its Britney Bitch**

Rachel quickly leaned back and looked at Quinn with apologetic wanting eyes, seeing Quinn's hazel eyes flicker with disappointment before Rachel hurried to the door. "Yes?" Rachel asked stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Why hello Finn, what can I do for you." She asked with a soft sigh. Finn had ruined their possible kiss. She wasn't sure what was up with Quinn, alcohol seemed to be the obvious answer but still... _Quinn must like me on some level._

"I was looking for you, thought you would like another drink." Finn told her flashing his goofy smile and handing her a half downed wine cooler. "How chivalrous?" Rachel replied taking the wine cooler out of politeness. Finn could be such a bone head, a whole wine cooler would have been just as good. "I hope you come downstairs soon." Finn said with another goofy smile and watched carefully as Rachel took a long drink.

Rachel licked her lips and raised an eyebrow as Finn ran his large hand slowly down her arm before walking back downstairs. _Well that wasn't at all creepy._

Rachel sighed with annoyance before opening the door to her bedroom once more. She expected the blonde to be sitting at the edge of her bed but smiled widely as she saw Quinn curled up on her bed. Rachel walked in the room and set the wine cooler on her desk. Rachel smiled happily as she turned to her closet and pulled out a warm pink blanket that she had reserved for herself but walked to the side of the bed and lightly draped it over the sleeping girl.

Rachel giggled as she began to hear Quinn softly snore and nuzzle against the blanket. "You almost don't seem evil when your sleeping." Rachel whispered before walking to the door and turning off the light. _Darn right cute to be accurate._

Rachel opened then closed the door as quietly as possible and began to walk down the hallway, heading for the stairs.

"Ohh wow" Rachel suddenly said as she felt a rush of tiredness and her head hazed over with dizziness. After blinking several times Rachel rubbed her forehead she didn't know wine coolers could take such a toll on her. Rachel pressed her fingers against her temples, and leaned against the staircase heavily before changing her mind about going downstairs. "Way to tired..." She told herself and made her way back to her room, opening the door and closing it behind her as she walked in.

Rachel started wandering through the dark, her hands trying to grasp something familar but stumbed against her bed post and rubbed her forehead. "That hurt." She whined weakly before crawling over the bed and dropping into the softness of her bed, she wrapped an arm around the sleeping blonde before letting her eyes shut and sleep take over.

**16 hours later  
><strong>

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she made a groan. _Fuck it burns _Sunshine poured through the large window and onto her face.. A hangover rattled Quinn's brain and body, the last thing she wanted was sunshine. Quinn wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Quinn yawned slowly and pulled the blanket over her face before closing her tired eyes. The blond felt so comfortable and the last thing she wanted to do was move an inch. Absently she cuddled against the still sleeping brunette before falling back into a deep sleep.

**One hour later  
><strong>

Rachel woke up feeling her arms wrapped around Quinn and felt her lips turn into a happy smile _Awww.._. The moment abruptly was ruined as she felt a large and sudden pain in her stomach. With wide eyes she quickly moved off the bed and ran like hell to the washroom.

Falling upon her knees in front of the toilet, she felt the entire contents of her stomach spilling into the toilet. Rachel stood shakily after a minute and grasped the edges of the bathroom counter, looking at herself in the mirror. The brunette was pale and her eyes had a dark look to them, something she wasn't used to. Rachel took hold of her tooth brush and quickly brushed her teeth then took off the dress she wore the night before. The dress screamed 'diva' and it was what caught Rachel's attention in the thrift store downtown. After being fully undressed Rachel stepped into the shower, and sighed softly as she felt warm water cascade down her body, easing her sore and tired body.

Quinn's eyes opened once more and tiredly pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "3:04?" She mumbled to herself, her eyes closing and her eyes widened again as she read the numbers.

"3:04!" Quinn said rather loudly and pulled off the blankets from her body. She was supposed to bed home by 11:00 to go shopping with her mother, and now she had probably called the cops. Quinn quickly stood up and walked to Rachel's mirror, quickly fixing her bedhead hair. Just as Quinn was about to leave the bathroom door opened and Rachel stepped out. The girl was wearing nothing but a fluffy towel, barely covering her tanned thighs and she glistened from her warm shower.

"Hello Quinn, Its good to see you up."

Rachel gave her a bright smile but choked back a whimper as she felt her stomach churn. She felt pain mixed with sickness but didn't want Quinn to think she was a weak drinker.

Quinn stared back at her, she had never seen Rachel with this less of clothes, and she had to admit, Rachel was turning her on. Her hair was still damp, cheeks flushed from the hot water and beads of water still glistened on her tan skin. _A naked Rachel is a sexy Rachel_

"Would you like something to eat? I can whip up some vegan pancakes." Rachel suggested with another smile and rubbed the hand not holding her towel up through her hair and pressed it against her head. She had recalled the event the previous night and smiled wider at the memory, despite the throbbing headache.

Quinn shook her head and managed to look away. "I am going to go." She said, her voice shaky, she had also recalled the previous night. Quinn was immediately rejecting everything that had happened with Rachel, her status was everything, and Berry wouldn't ruin it. "But I thought we could talk abou-"

"Shut the hell up RuPaul" Quinn snapped back at Rachel, hearing her voice drip with venom. "But Qui-" Quinn quickly walked to the door and opened it but looked back at Rachel. "Please I-I want you to leave my alone, don't talk to me, don't look at me. Don't even think about me, or I will give you a slushi facial myself!"

Rachel's eyes saddened hearing Quinn's words and she flinched as Quinn left the room, slamming the door after her. With a deep breath Rachel walked to her dresser and slipped on a knee length skirt and white blouse before brushing her hair. She had no idea why Quinn was so upset and angry at her, nether of them had done anything wrong but she knew she shouldn't have busted out the alcohol. Rachel stepped out of her room and walked downstairs and to the basement, right away she noticed the portrait of herself with a large mustache and a uni-brow which she responded with an angry groan.

"I knew this would happen." Rachel whined as she walked down the basement and gasped, the room was trashed, bottles and trash spilled everywhere. Looking around she saw many of the glee members passed out over couches, the stage, and even saw Britney sprawled across the top of the minibar. Although Blaine, Kurt, and Finn, and of coarse Quinn were no where to be found she was glad that some had stayed over.

Rachel turned on the lights and heard a number of tired groans from around the room. "Sorry everyone but you have to go, my dads will be back tonight and this place looks like the high school after the janitors went on a two week strike." _Actually school looked considerably cleaner then this._

"Shut the hell up midget." She heard someone yelled grumpily, recognising that it was Santana.

"I will forgive you for that Santana since you are not of sound mind but would you please leave?" Rachel replied trying to be as nice as possible. Puck stood up and stretched lazily, then walked to Berry, sliding his arm around her shoulders. "That was some hell of a party Rach, us hot jews know how to do it." Puck said with a playful wink and walked to the floor, trying to wake up a sleeping Zisis.

* * *

><p>Quinn had left Rachel's right away and was driving back to her house, her lips drawn into a tight line. "That stupid hobbit and her wine coolers." Quinn mumbled and switched on the radio, hearing the familiar music to Britney Spears "Hit me baby once more time." Quinn smiled and began to softly sing along to the words "My loneliness is killing me, and I must confess I still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind. Hit me baby one more time."<p>

The blonde remembered when Rachel went through her Britney fase, Rachel looked so different, kinda sexy, her long legs in that short skir-

"What the hell Fabray?" Quinn yelled angrily at herself and switched off the music. "Why the hell am I thinking about Berry?" The memory of the night before ran through Quinn's head. With the alcohol and Rachel's compliment she couldn't control herself. _I almost kissed her._

Quinn sighed happily as she finally arrived at her house and parked in her driveway. She was surprised not to find half a dozen police cars parked and search parties scouted to find her. Quinn walked to the door and found it unlocked. For Quinn this was not normal, her mother was obsessed with security and was even convinced that they should have a video camera in their front door. Fortunitely Quinn's father thought it was strange and wiped that idea from her mind.

"Mom?" Quinn yelled out, closing the door behind her and locking it. The house was quiet and Quinn walked upstairs and to her mothers room, finding no one. Quinn bit her lip and quickly jogged downstairs, worry making her body shiver nervously. "Mom?" She yelled again, and walked into the kitchen and her mouth dropped open.

Quinn's mother was laying on the floor with a bottle of vodca tucked under her arm, she was humming softly. "Mom what are you doing?" Quinn asked and kneeled down beside her mother, brushing strands of her hair off her face. "Quinnie... I missed you sweetheart." Judy said with a drunken smile.

"What's wrong with you? You never drink." Quinn exxagerated of coarse, Quinn's mother would have a glass of wine with almost every meal and of coarse at get togethers her father would throw, but never like this. "We are losing the house". Judy replied casually, her breath reaking of alcohol.

"What...?" Quinn asked, her brain not functioning at these words. "Your father has been gambling and has racked up quite a lot. Quinnie we don't have anymore money and since we never divorced, he is bringing us down with him. The bank is leaving us one week to leave." Judy told Quinn, her hand pulling up the vodca nottle but realizing it was empty she threw it quite powerfully across the room, hitting the wall and shattering into pieces. Quinn's mouth dropped, her eyes rimmed in tears of disblief. "You can't let them take our house." Quinn said angrily, her blood beginning to boil. Judy frowned as she sat up "What do you want me to do, get a job?" Judy said still feeling the full effects of the alcohol.

"You are so pathetic, you are sitting here doing nothing when you coul-" Quinn was cut off as she felt Judy's hand connected with her cheek, Judy had surprising strength and the noise echoed through the large kitchen. Quinn felt the sharp sting and looked at her mother in shock as she raised a hand to her cheek, her mother had never hit her before.

"Quinnie... I'm sorry..." Judy started as Quinn stood up in shock, jogging quickly out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving her drunken mother and pride behind.

"Did that... just happen?" Quinn sobbed to herself. She got into her car and reached to put the keys into the ignition when she raised her hand again and felt the slight pain against her cheek. "Why me..." Quinn cried as she glanced at the rearview mirror, realizing a mark would be left on her pale cheek.

Quinn grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Britney's number, after several rings she sighed, hearing Britney message machine. "This is Britney bitch, I'm not here but probably with Santana getting some sweet lady kisses or interviewing Lord Tubbington. Leave a message at the- Beeppp!" Quinn frowned and leaned her head back. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Puck has sucessfully managed to get everyone including the hung over Santana out from Rachel's basement but had insisted that Rachel make breakfast. "Vegan pancakes are my specialty." Rachel announced and turned, seeing the looks of repulsion on their faces.<p>

"Sorry manhands, but me and Britts like our bacon." Santana said and Rachel watched as Santana, Britney, Mike, and the others began leaving as well.

Rachel pouted as she realized she was by herself but began grabbing the ingredients for pancakes anyways. "Well they aren't talented enough to eat my pancakes anyways." She told herself to make herself feel better. Rachel had made a few pancakes for herself and sat down at the table, the organic maple syrup was poured on the pancakes and she was about to take a large bite before she heard the doorbell ring.

Sighing softly Rachel stood and headed towards the door. "Its already late, I need my food." She mumbled to herself but opened the door. She expected to see one of the glee kids coming back to take left over wine coolers or someone wanting to sell her a bible but her mouth dropped slightly as she saw her favourite blond Quinn. "Quinn what are you doing her...?" Rachel trailed off as she saw the blond's eyes, they were red and bloodshot from crying.

"What happened." Rachael asked, her brows scrunched together with concern and she walked to the blond and slid her hand around her Quinn's arm, leading her inside. Quinn sighed softly, she hadn't thought at all of what to say. Even more strange was that she hadn't known where she was driving until she was parked outside of Rachel's house. Quinn had known that Britney was probably with Santana, and she wouldn't bother them.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again with more concern. Quinn hadn't said a word since showing up and Rachel led her into the living room. Both girls sat down and Quinn took a breath. "Quinn.. What is it?" Rachel asked and gently placed a hand over Quinn's, trying to comfort her. Quinn shook her head. "It nothing Berry, just mad hung over and not feeling great" She told the brunette, noticing how easy lying came across to her. "I have no good food at home so thought I would steal from your cupboards." Quinn said with a small smile.

Rachel slowly nodded, she knew it probably wasn't the real reason and her eyes lingered at Quinn's cheek, she finally noticed the mark against the blondes porcelain skin. "You know I should probably just go " Quinn said noticing the brunette staring at her face, Rachel grasped Quinn's arm gently and shook her head.

"What kind of person would I be to let one of my fellow glee club members eat something full of fat and antioxidants when I have nutritious and delicious food available." Rachel said and looked over at the blonde again, wanting so badly to give her a warm hug.

Rachel stood and walked to the kitchen, bringing the plate of pancakes she was about to eat. "Here, I made an extra plate." Rachel said as she placed the plate into Quinn's hands. "I already ate." Rachel lied and went back to the kitchen, pouring Quinn a glass of orange juice. Quinn slowly smiled, usually she had to rely on herself for meals, it was nice that Rachel was taking care of her. "Are you feeling better after the party?" Rachel asked, trying to make conversation.

Quinn took a small bite of pancake and swallow hungrily. "Yeah just have a headache." Quinn told her as she had another large bite of the pancakes doused in syrup. Rachel came back with the glass of orange juice and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "These are really good Rachel." Quinn complimented and looked up, catching a blush spreading across Rachel's face. "Thank you Quinn, you're the first to say that."

Even with a mouthful of pancakes Quinn felt her face flush and she chewed before taking a long drink of orange juice then set the plate and juice on the table. "Berry... I'm sorry for this morning.. I didn't mean it.." Rachel reached over and slid her hand over one of Quinn's. "Don't apologize." Rachel said and gave Quinn a smile she gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Quinn raised her eyes slowly only to be met by her chocolate brown eyes and got a look she hadn't seen before. "Thank you..." Quinn said, trying not to get lost in her gorgeous eyes but failed miserably. For several moments they looked at each other before Rachel leaned in closely. "Can I...?" Quinn nodded slowly and felt Rachel's other hand slide over her thigh, sending a shock through Quinn's body and she felt warmth between her legs.

Quinn's leg suddenly shot up from Rachel's hand and hit the coffee table, the glass and plate crashing to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

Rachel pressed her finger against Quinn's lips and flashed her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, it'll be easy to clean up."

"I-I should be going anyways, thanks for the meal Berry. I'll see you around." Quinn said feeling foolish and embarrassed as she stood up and started towards the door. Rachel stood and reached to grab Quinn's hand, and turned her around. Before Quinn could object Rachel's arms wrapped around her waist and she was giving Quinn an affectionate hug. Quinn melted into Rachel's arms and rested her head beside the brunette's neck, smelling her sweet smelling cotton candy spray as she did the previous night. Quinn slowly slid her arms around Rachel's neck and it felt so right being in each others arms that they both didn't want to let go.

"Thanks..." Quinn said after several moments, her arms sliding from Rachel. "If you need to talk call me." Rachel offered and gave Quinn another smile, her eyes twinkling from the moment they had just shared.

Quinn opened the front door and began walking to her car once again, she turned her head back and caught Rachel staring back at her, she smiled and gave Quinn a wave that was so adorable that Quinn smiled before getting into her car.

"What is wrong with me..." She said as soon as she left Rachel's driveway, still feeling Rachel's warmth radiating throughout her own body and a tingle between her legs.

"God give me strength..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I just wanted to thank everyone who has added my story to their 'story alert' and even more to the people who reviewed. As I said before this is my first story and I am glad your enjoying it.**

**I know you guys are probably insanely disappointed that a kiss didn't go down in this chapter but I promise to make it up to you. Also be sure to pay attention to a specific detail in the story, it will have a downside later on in the story. In addition if there is anything you'd like to see in the story give me a message and I'll try my best to incorporate it. Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Also a shoutout to:**

**Lauraluvscasey**

**fja**

**mambogoddess**

**raynemaker245**

**agaraza1538**

**BlissfulCloud**

**Thank you for the reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee or any of its Characters**

**Chapter 3 - Bad Romance**

The whole week after the party had been very eventful. The glee club had preformed several songs including Blame It (On the Alcohol) and Kesha's Tik Tok. Mr. Schuester had drunk dialed Sue, and Britney had barfed all over Rachel during the Tik Tok number.

Most people in glee club had sworn off alcohol at that point which by the end of Tik Tok made sense. Now after the drama the previous week Quinn and Rachel found themselves no different then before.

They didn't talk in the hallways, or hang out in the cafeteria. The only change was that Quinn didn't insult her in Glee club as normal, which was a pleasent change or the brunette.

Although something was different. Rachel was suspicious of Quinn's secretive behaviour, often in the classes they shared she would ask to go to the washroom and not appearing for a good seven minutes. Yes Rachel counted but that didn't mean she was a weird.

It was Friday and the last class of the day was Spanish, there was half an hour between the Mckinley kids and their weekend freedom.

Finn had just gotten up and asked Mr. Schuester to go to the washroom, and after a minute so did Quinn.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. _something is going on and I'm going to find out_. Moments after Quinn left Rachel raised her hand

"Mr. Schuester can I grab my notes from my locker, we have 25 minutes left and I could get in some much studying."

Rachel said this fast, the time going by agonizingly quickly. "Uhhh.. Sure Rachel, just come right back." He replied before continuing to write on the board.

Rachel stood and quickly walked into the hallway, she looked to her right and saw nothing but lockers.

Then she looked to her left, seeing familiar blond hair before disappearing into the choir room. Rachel slowly walked down the hallway not positive it was Quinn. With a breath she was to the door, peering inside trying to be brief and her eyes widened.

Inside the room was Finn and Quinn sitting on the piano bench, in the middle of a tender kiss. Rachel felt her heart sink and quickly looked away.

Rachel felt the tears in her eyes. _And I thought she was different.._

Feeling the tears slide down her cheeks Rachel turned and ran down the long hallway, heading for the girls washroom.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday, Quinn was pleasantly surprised that Rachel hadn't called, texted, or sat outside her window serenading her with Celine Dion the whole weekend.<p>

There was also a hint of disappointment, she had been at Finn's house most of the weekend. Trying not to strangle him as he played Halo 3 for hours on end. _I really don't get why he plays it so much, at least it explains the loss of brain cells._

Quinn was walking to celibacy club, Ms. Pillsbury had restarted the club and invited her personally to join.

Although Quinn had suspicions that it was because she was an example of what happens when you lose your virginity. Quinn had lost her position as head cheerleader, lost her boyfriend, and was slushied multiple times.

_Perfect example_.

Now the blond was the first in the room and she sat down. Her eyes tired from not being able to sleep, all she could think about was Rachel. Even though the brunette was selfish, highly jealous, and extremely controlling Quinn couldn't help but find these weaknesses kind of cute.

Also it didn't help that Quinn and her mother were staying at a crummy motel and the bed was rock hard, causing hours of awkward sleep.

_No matter how I feel I need to keep my image, I am Quinn Fabray_. She ran a hand through her perfectly curled hair and bit her bottom lip, feeling impatient for the celibacy club to begin.

In addiction Quinn had decided to continue her romance with Finn. It was strange seeing as she didn't even like him. Weirdly enough they were the perfect couple and it made Quinn look good for becoming a prom queen if she had the perfect guy.

_Finn is as dumb as a post as is as sharp as a bowl of jello but has some qualities. _

_Finn is the quarterback for the football team, the lead male in glee club, and could somehow manage keeping his body in shape, despite him eating like a half ton teen and was sweet in a boyish way... Perfect dating material.._

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open and she turned her head, awaiting a new recruit for the celibacy club and her mouth dropped slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel hadn't realized that Quinn would be in the celibacy club, especially since she had been pregnant the year before.

"I hadn't expected to see you here." Rachel responded honestly. "But maybe we can talk?"

"No, lets just get this over with as painless as possible." Quinn told the brunette as Ms. Pillsbury walked through the door, wearing a bright yellow cardigan over a white blouse and a big smile.

"Hello ladies, are you ready to start off our first meeting?"

Ms. Pillsbury hadn't thought there would be much of a turn out, two girls, both in glee seemed like a good match for her.

Rachel nodded with a bright smile and glanced at the empty seat beside Quinn before sadly walking to the far side of the room and taking her seat.

Quinn on the other hand just nodded and glared over at the brunette.

"To start off are their any questions?" Ms. Pillbury asked, taking a seat at the top middle. She had visited the room beforehand and disinfected anywhere the girls (And herself) would touch.

"I have a question... Quinn, do you spend time with Finn?" Rachel asked smiling curtly as she received a threatening but adorable glare from the blond.

"Uhh.. I guess so, we do go to school together..." Quinn said softly as she glanced over at Ms. Pilsbury's, seeing a confused expression on her face.

"Would you say your friends, or a bit more?" Rachel asked again, her eyes flashing and the same smile on her face.

"Back off treasure trail." Quinn told the brunette angrily, her eyes flashing with anger.

Ms. Pillsbury's large brown eyes widened even larger, feeling that their could be a rumble between the two girls. She knew their history with Finn and couldn't help worrying. "Rachel I don't think these questions are appropriate."

Rachel ignored the nervous guidance councilor and stared at the stirred Quinn._ Feisty..._ Her eyes twinkled at seeing Quinn squirm in her seat "Not wanting to say Fabray?"

Quinn's jaw clenched and she took a breath, containing the urge to dive over the tables and lunge at Rachel.

"I'm refusing to answer any of your delusional questions man hands because you are making assumptions that are none of your concern." Quinn responded cooly as she slipped out of her seat, walking quickly to the door.

"I guess we made progress, see you at the next meeting ladies." Ms. Pillsbury managed to say after both girls had left the room, leaving the confused councilor to clean the tables with disinfecting wipes._ Well I suppose it could have gone worse._

Rachel followed Quinn into the deserted hallway and took hold of the blonds arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel asked as Quinn turned around, her beautiful face turned into a very angry glare. _Remind me to get Quinn angry more often, its sexy._

"What do you want from me Berry? I know your jealous of Finn and I but get over it." Quinn said feeling the frost in her voice.

"And stop turning me around..." The blond added, her eyes boaring into the brunettes.

Before Quinn could react Rachel grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the rows of lockers.

"You know what I want?" Rachel asked, her face flushed with anger at how Quinn was being.

Quinn looked back at her, her eyes opened wide in surprise at how aggressive Rachel was being, normally she was butterflies and rainbows. _What the hell does she want?_

"I want this." Rachel said before leaning in and pressing her lips softly against the blonds.

Quinn's gasped as she felt Rachel's lips against her own. Her hands pressed against the brunettes stomach to push her away but suddenly stopped.

The blonds eyes happily closed and she returned the kiss slowly. _Berry tastes so fucking good_

Rachel's lips were soft and warm, feeling perfect against her own, and she let out a soft moan as Rachel deepened the kiss.

Rachel smiled as she dragged her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, hearing herself moan when Quinn's lips eagerly parted to let Rachel explore her mouth.

Quinn felt a familiar throbbing and grinded her hips against Rachel's, trying to relieve some of the passionate arousal between her legs.

Quinn brushed her tongue against the brunette's as she moaned. Quinn own hands slid over Rachel's shirt and against her chest, at this she found out Rachel had no bra and Quinn felt her soft breasts through the soft material. _JESUS_

"Ohh Quinn..." She heard the brunette whisper and Quinn pushed Rachel back firmly.

The diva's eyes looked at Quinn's with confusion. "Quinn, what is it?"

"I...I... That was a mistake Berry, I love Finn... I'm not in love with you, so leave. me. alone" Quinn said shakily, her cheeks flushed.

Quinn looked once more at the brunette, seeing pain in her eyes. Without another word Quinn turned and ran down the hallway and out of the school. It wasn't until she was at the parking lot and inside her car that Quinn cried hard. She was so confused and she had a feeling it would only get worse from there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey there, Sorry to disturb, I was going to end the chapter here but realized it was super short and didn't want to disipoint the readers. Hope you enjoy some more!**

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Quinn had never been more confused in her life. She felt more feelings for Berry in that one kiss then she had with Finn, Sam, or Puck. Quinn was wandering down the empty hallway, she had planned to go to celibacy club but wasn't sure she could actually show up. That's when she saw Rachel at her locker. The brunette was wearing a scarlett red shirt and in one of her dredfully short plaid skirts which Quinn was beginning not to mind less and less.<em> Those skirts drive me wild...<em>

Quinn walked past the girl, her hazel eyes set straight forward and she made her way to the room that the celibacy club was taking place and walked inside.

With a sigh Rachel watched Quinn disipear into the room before closing her locker and walking down the hall, then stepping into the room. Luckily Ms. Pillsbury was in the room earlier this time and had on a bright smile

"The Celibacy club is now in order. Lets start by reading the minutes of last weeks meeting where we didn't have a full meeting and Rachel spent the time quizzing Quinn about the nature of her relationship with Finn." Ms. Pillsbury said while Rachel took her seat and proceeded to take her own.

"Questions somebody still refuses to answer."

"And I will continue to refuse to answer them because they are none of your business, all I will reveil is that I rejoined the celibacy club to focus on me.."

"Me too, Finn is criptonite, which is why I'm focusing all my energys on my song writing."

Quinn mind wandered as Ms. Pillsbury talked about the chastity charms, she felt her eyes drawn to Rachel, seeing her pearly white teeth with that adorable smile made her melt.

"I have some questions.. Some things that I-I'm curious about." Rachel said and Quinn's eyes widened in shock. _What was Berry curious about, she doesn't even have a boyfriend..._

"No, no. Wait to have relations till your comfortable. Right? Maybe till your honey moon.. I don't know, maybe even later. Celibacy ladies, dig it."

Rachel sighed once again. _Why did I even ask, Ms. Pillsbury has no experience. I will have to find out what I want on the magical carpet of opportunity. The internet. _Rachel grinned slightly as she saw a certain look on the blonds face across from her. _Was that jealousy blazing in her eyes?_

Rachel stood up, taking hold of her notebook and closing it with care before beginning to walk to the door.

Quinn made it there first and opened the door, but surprisingly held it open for the brunette. "Thank you Quinn.." Rachel said with a mysterious smile, watching Quinn blush slightly before Rachel walked down the hallway, not turning back to say another word to the shocked blond.

_Does Berry have the hotts for someone else? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN hope you enjoyed this chapter, Its a bit short considering I am currently studying for exams, I will make it up to you guys. If you can please review my story, its like chocolate for a fat person, or drugs for an addict, hook a girl up with some reviews! :D Thank you guys for reviewing, adding my story or even putting me as their favorite author. Makes me feel awesome. Looking ahead I plan to have more of Quinn's problems with her mother, Finn will also make an appearance, and I may add some more Faberry romance if you'd like! Have a good one and if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments hit me back with a message and I'll gladly reply. Thank you!**

**P.S MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony - Hope I didn't disappoint**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - I Got You**

Another week passed by Mckinley, and since then the celibacy club had grown. Puck had joined because he almost made a sex tape, Zisis from wanting to be with Puck. In addiction there was the Santana with Sam, and Artie with Britney. It felt strange that Quinn and Rachel were the only ones without a boyfriend by their side.

"I here by call the celibacy club to order."

"Where's Mrs. Pillsbury?" Puck asked.

"She decided to take the hour she was spending here to fix her sham of a marriage. In the interim I'll be taking over." Rachel responded, her normally long hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Because you annoyingly take over everything?" Santana asked with obvious annoyance.

"Because.. I realized that while all of us making our celibacy pledge ares wonderful. One day we're going to fall in love with someone and we're going to choose to be intimate with them." A small smile appearing on Rachel's face as she thought of Quinn.

"Speaking of being intimate, what's with the hickey Quinn?"

"Its not a hickey" Responded Quinn, her arms folded over the table.

"Ohhh I know hickeys, I'm a freaking coniseur. I can make them into shapes like balloon animals." Puck said, his eyes flashing from remembering past experiences.

"I burnt myself this morning with a curling iron." Quinn said defensively and Quinn look over at the brunette. Rachel's eyes snapped to hers with a disappointed expression.

_Really? A curling iron? _Rachel sighed softly and she could tell that Quinn was lying. "The celibacy club is dismissed."

Everyone was packing up their things and after several moments everyone except Quinn and Rachel were left in the room. "Hey Rach, how are you?" Quinn asked casually although her voice was quivering with nervousness. She stood up and walked over to Rachel's side.

Rachel was now upset, she could feel anger bubbling inside of her like whenever she had a slushi thrown in her face, it was pure humiliation but it all melted away as she felt Quinn's gaze at her, her own eyes softening.

"You know Quinn, I am fantastic. No even better then fantastic, I am very estatic. You keep playing hot and cold with me... How am I supposed to be?" Rachel told the blond, her anger rebuilding once again.

_She is so cute when she is angry _"I'm sorry.. You have no idea how confused I am, I have so many things on my mind and its just..." Quinn trailed off as her body slid into the chair beside Rachel and she sighed softly. Her hazel eyes connected to Rachel's.

"Well.. Now I'm curious, what's going on with you?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow. Quinn was silent, her mouth opened to say something, but she wasn't sure what to tell Rachel.

"You seem different, you look tired, you haven't been insulting me, and-" Quinn interupted Rachel. "Can I tell you something?" The blonde asked, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Of course Quinn, anything."

"My mom and I... W-We live in a motel..." Quinn said very softly.

Rachel eyes widened in surprise, she had actually been expecting for Quinn to tell her that she was dating Finn again and was very taken back at this new discovery. "Why?" She asked.

With another sigh Quinn raised her eyes and Rachel could see the tears welled up in her eyes, the blond desperately trying to keep them hidden.

"My dad has been gambling and we lost all of our money.. The day I came over to your house was the day it happened...I couldn't deal with it." Quinn hadn't mean't to say any of these things, but with Rachel she felt so comfortable that the words just slipped out. Right away Quinn regretted saying a word.

Quinn was then expecting for Rachel to respond with some smartass answer but flinched slightly as Rachel's arms came around her, giving her a delicate yet warm hug. "It'll be alright." Rachel told the blond quietly as she felt Quinn's shoulders shake slightly, the tears finally spilling their way down her pale cheeks.

"Have you told anyone?" Rachel asked after a few moments, releasing Quinn from the hug and sitting beside her.

"No, nobody knows Berry, and I'd prefer it that way." Rachel nodded and reached over, taking Quinn's hand with hers gently and giving it a squeeze.

Quinn managed a small smile and sniffled before reaching her free hand and wiping her tears off porcelain cheeks. "I must look so ugly..."

"Your beautiful.." Rachel whispered and blushed as she realized she said it out loud.

Quinn leaned close to Rachel, her smile growing wider. "You really think so?" The blond asked until their lips were inches apart.

Rachel nodded nervously and leaned in closer, trying to fill in the space between their lips. Just as their lips brushed Quinn's phone suddenly went off, her ring tone the song "Gives You Hell."

Quinn blushed and immediately pressed talk, pressing the phone against her ear. "Hey... Yeah... Uh huh... I'll be there in a minute...You too." Quinn said before pressing end on her phone and glancing over at Rachel. "I should go, its my... mom." She said sliding her hand from Rachel's before standing up. "Thanks for the talk." Quinn told the very sad looking brunette and leaned over, giving her a soft lingering kiss on the cheek before leaving the celibacy club. _At times like these, I wish I never gotten back together with Finn._

With a nod and a hint of blush Rachel watched Quinn leave and grasped the chair to steady herself. _Was Quinn actually with Finn? He could have just kissed her and she doesn't want to say anything... That's probably it!_

Rachel smiled happily and left the room walking down the hall. Despite their tender moment Rachel still felt genuine concern for Quinn. _What should I do? There is no possible way I can involve myself, she just opened up to me and I can't abuse that. Well.. Maybe I can do something to cheer her up. _A light bulb lit up above the brunettes head and she smiled in delight. _I will sing Quinn Fabray a song..._

* * *

><p>Quinn had met Finn at his house, she had told him that if her mother caught him in their house there would be hell and he didn't question her.<p>

They were now kissing in Finn's bed and Quinn was imagining it was Rachel's lips instead of Finn's. Finn was kissing her more eagerly and his hands starting to slide over her chest. Quinn broke the kiss and grabbed his hands, pushing them away gently.

"Finn... You know I'm not going any further..."

Finn flashed her a smile and familar puppy dog eyes before pressing his lips against the side of her neck, his lips slobbering over her neck like a bulldog. His hands began rising again and Quinn pressed her hands against his chest. "Finn... Stop."

Finn caught her hands and pressed them against the bed, his body pressing heavily against her own. "Quinn you need to give it up to me, we both need this. Don't be such a prude.." He whispered beside her ear and he kissed her neck again, his lips working overtime.

Quinn's eyes widened in alarm, she thought it was like all the other times where he had given her a disipointed look but didn't push it any farther. This was not one of those times. Quinn felt Finn's hand let go of one of Quinn's, moving down to push up her shirt and this was his downfall.

Without a second of hesitation Quinn raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Finn yelled in surprised and lifted himself off her slightly, pressing his hand to his face. With Finn not completely covering her body Quinn raised her knee and connected it hard with Finn's groin, hearing making another yell in agony as he fell off the bed, grasping his crotch.

Quinn didn't bother grabbing her coat as she ran out of his room. "Rachel would give it up!" Finn yelled loudly as Quinn escaped down the stairs, her heart beating hard with fear and she didn't stop running until she reached her car, climbed inside, and was driving down the road.

Her hands shook as she was grasping the steering wheel, her cell vibrated inside her pocket and she ignored it. It vibrated again and Quinn sighed, leaving a hand grasping the wheel to pull her cell out of her pocket. She pulled over onto the side of the road and took several deep breaths, trying to regain herself.

After a few minutes Quinn checked her phone, seeing several texts.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean it. Call me -Finn"

"Really, I'm sorry, call me -Finn"

"Hi Quinn, I was just wondering if you could meet me in the auditorium before school tomorrow. I wanted to discuss something with you. By the way, you really are beautiful :) -Rachel Berry"

"Have you ever had jellybeans? They don't have much jelly in them but I like them! -B"

A hint of smile appeared on Quinn's after seeing Rachel's text. _She called me beautiful..._

"Alright Berry, I'll be there. -Quinn"

Quinn drove for what felt like hours before reaching the motel. She stepped inside the motel, her mother had been passed out on the couch, a large bottle of vodca and a carton of orange juice propped on the floor beside her.

Quinn covered her mother with a blanket before walking to the bed they shared, laying down and looking at the ceiling. _I can't believe what Finn tried to do. And now he will try going after Rachel.. I don't know what to do._ Quinn stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours before yawing. Quinn grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her her weary body. _Another great day..._

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the alarm clock beside the bed, overtop of a small end table. With a tired groan Quinn reached her hand over and firmly pressed the button before laying back down. <em>Six-Thirty, ughhh<em> Quinn slowly began to sit up, both her mind and body were both tired from the previous day. She had almost forgotten the incident with Finn until she felt a soreness from her wrists.

Glancing down the blond saw a thin line of bruises around her wrists, delicately she pressed the tips of her fingers against the bruises, softly wincing. _I had no idea Finn would be capable of doing this_ Quinn closed her eyes, she remembered everything and she sniffed softly. _Get it together Fabray, your seeing Rachel today, she makes you feel better._

Slowly standing Quinn began to walk to their small washroom and sighed sadly as she saw her mother still passed out the couch. She could see the thin trickle of drool that had made its way from her mouth and downwards to the side of her cheek. Quinn grimaced at this and shook her head as she walked into the washroom. It was small but somehow managed to contain a small sink, toilet, and a shower.

_Well... I need to try and look normal_ Quinn sighed and slowly began undressing herself from the clothes until they lay in a small pile beneath her. Walking to the small shower Quinn turned the small knob and watched as water rushed from its metal head. After a few moments Quinn stepped under the water and bit her lip as she felt the warm water pour down her stressed body.

* * *

><p>Quinn appeared at the Mckinley auditorium half an hour later, she had changed into a white and black stripped shirt that showed slight clevage and a white cartigan over it. Her hair was tied up, showing off her freshly cleansed face with a dab of makeup. Seeing the lights set upon the stage Quinn walked towards it but saw no sign of the brunette. "Rachel?" Quinn called walking forward towards the stage. "Rachel?" She called again slightly louder.<p>

Rachel walked to the center of the stage and infront of the microphone. "What are you doing Berry?" Quinn asked with a hitch in her breath and before she could say another word the music started.

"_A place to crash, I got you_

_No need to ask, I got you_

_Just get on the phone, I got you_

_Come and pick you up if I have to."_

* * *

><p><em>"What's weird about it is we're right at the end<em>

_I'm mad about it, just figured it out in my head_

_I'm proud to say I got you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright<em>

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse I got you, I got you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ain't falling apart or bitter<em>

_Let's be bigger than that and remember_

_The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_

_Won't survive it, no drama, no need for a show_

_Just wanna say I got you."_

Rachel gave Quinn a smile and her whole body become warm as Quinn smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>"Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright<em>

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse I got you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright<em>

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse, I got you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Cause this is love and life<em>

_And nothing we can both control_

_And if it don't feel right_

_You're not losing me by letting me know."_

Quinn watched Rachel sing, her heart throbbing inside of her chest as she listened to the words mixed with Rachel's incredible voice and watched as a tear made its way down Rachel's cheek.

* * *

><p><em>"Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright<em>

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse I got you."_

* * *

><p><em>"Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright<em>

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse I got you_

_A place to crash, I got you_

_No need to ask, I got you!"_

Rachel finished the song and smiled at Quinn as she walked down the steps of the stage.

Quinn walked over to Rachel, she also had tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you Rachel." The blond said and stepped closer before wrapping both arms around the still emotional brunette. The two girls embraced each other until Quinn leaned back a bit, her arms still around Rachel. "Hey there... Don't crying." Quinn said and ran her hand tenderly over Rachel's cheek, brushing off the tears with the tips of her fingers. Rachel smiled and had an intake of breath as Quinn's hand trailed down her face softly, and let her thumb brush over Rachel's bottom lip.

"You really are amazing Berry." Quinn told her with a smile and leaned in close, pressing her lips very softly against Rachel's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you enjoyed the chapter, its a bit short but I have the story broken up into specific points so yeah! What did you think about Finn? And what do you think Quinn should do? I have had some suggestions and have added them to the story, if you have anything you'd like to see send me a message and i'll see what I can do. Have a good one and thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing the story, your reviews make me tres happy! In the next chapter it will continue with Quinn and Rachel and become more in depth of the "Comeback" Episode. I am hoping to get 20 reviews before posting up a next chapter so help me out peeps. Anyways, see you next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>The song used in this chapter is:<strong>

**"I Got You" By Leona Lewis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Heart & Soul**

**"You really are amazing Berry." Quinn told her with a smile and leaned in close, pressing her lips very softly against Rachel's**

Rachel felt her eyes slowly closes as she returned Quinn's soft kiss. The brunette missed the warmth of Quinn's lips and how right it felt. Rachel made a soft noise as Quinn deepened their kiss. "Mmm..."

Their relationship was very confusing to the brunette. One minute Quinn was yelling at her to shut up and the other she was sweeping Rachel off her feet with sweetness. _All I know is that she is driving me crazy.._

Rachel gently broke the kiss and felt herself smile as Quinn rested her forehead against hers. "You know Berry, you aren't a totally terrible kisser." Quinn teased and nuzzled the tip of her perfect nose against Rachel's. "You aren't too bad yourself, although since I'm a star I have many abilities, singing being one of them and i als-"

Quinn giggled before pressing her lips quickly yet gently back to Rachel's, quieting the girl. _No kiss has ever felt this perfect... I am falling for Rachel..._

Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips and slid her hand into Quinn's, giving her hand a soft squeeze. Rachel was surprised as she heard a very soft wince from Quinn's lips. "I'm sorry, did you hurt your hand?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows scrunching up with concern. Quinn immedietely pressed both hands behinde her back.

"Its nothing... Just have been wearing bracelets and they are pretty tight." Quinn lied and gave Rachel a reasurring smile and slowly slid her hands back from her back and to her sides.

The blond suddenly heard Finn's voice echo throughout her head._ Rachel would give it up_. Quinn's jaw clenched slightly thinking about it and knew she would need to do something to ensure that Rachel wouldn't get hurt by the large but now unpredictable boy.

Rachel nodded and took both of Quinn's hands with her own, being very gentle as she ran both thumbs against her warm skin. "Quinn.. I need to tell you something." She said raising her chocolate warm eyes to worried hazel. _Just say it Berry, you know how you feel about her, and you should let her know... DO IT!_

Quinn raised an eyebrow, she felt her body warming to Rachel's warm and soft hands. "Umm... Do you think we can talk about this later? We should get ready to go to class." Quinn told the brunette nervously.

Rachel's smiled faltered slightly with disipointment before nodding again. "Yes Quinn, later." She agreed and leaned to give the beautiful blond another kiss but pouted as Quinn only gave her a peck on the lips before smiling and walking up the stairs and out of the auditorium.

_I love you..._

* * *

><p>"Quinnie!" Judy called loudly, her eyes were already glazed over from a long day of drinking. "Quinn!" Judy yelled again much more louder.<p>

Quinn stepped out of the washroom wiping the tears from her eyes and walked to her mother. "Yes?" Quinn asked, biting her tongue to choke back the words she desperately wanted to tell her mother. _I can't stop thinking about what Finn did..._

"Your phone keeps going off. That song is making my head hurt, answer it." Judy said refilling her glass with a generous amount of vodca, she licked her lips before taking a long swallow.

With a shake of her held Quinn walked to the end table and picked up her phone, with great timing her phone went off once again. Quinn quickly pressed talk, hoping it was Rachel. "Hello?" Quinn said with warmth in her voice.

"Hey, its Finn."

Quinn clenched her jaw before walking past her mother and out the front door of the motel, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want Finn?" Quinn asked, her voice filling with ice. _Don't be such a prude_

"You haven't sent be back any texts and you ignored me in glee club... I wanted to say sorry, it was wrong for me to push you like I did..."

Quinn sighed softly and leaned against the door. "Finn I need to think about things..." Quinn told him _Quinn you need to give it up to me._

"But-"

"No Finn, I'll talk to you another time." Quinn said coldly before ending the conversation, her eyes closed. _If I don't do something about Finn he will go after Rachel... I can't let him push himself on her like he did with me..._

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her house, her fathers had left the house to see the play <em>Les Miserables<em>, a favorite of Rachel's but she didn't really feel like going. Her homework was finished, clothes ready for the next day and she was planning her next video on myspace before she heard her doorbell ring.

The brunette was wearing the opposite of her normal ensamble that included a white tanktop and black shorts then ended just over her thighs. Rather quickly Rachel climbed out of her bed and ran down the steps until she reached the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"We need to talk Berry." Santana replied stepping into Rachel's house without permission and turned back to the brunette as she closed the door. Santana's eyes wandered down Rachel's body seeing her non argyle clothing and she raised an eyebrow. _When did Berry get hot?_

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest. "Not that it isn't a delight to have you here... but... why are you here exactly?" Rachel asked with genuine curiosity.

"I know you've been seeing Stretchmarks."

"Stretchmarks?"

"Quinn Manhands." The latina said with an annoyed sigh.

Rachel gently bit down on her bottom lip, there was a chance that Santana was fishing and Rachel wouldn't give in unless it was real.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about Santana, the relationship with Quinn and I doesn't go beyond Glee club." Rachel said with a confident smile.

Santana laughed and patted Rachel on the shoulder as she walked past her and towards Rachel's kitchen. "Really?"

Rachel followed the latina, her smile not faltering and her arms dropping to her side. "Yes."

"Then why did I see you and two kissing in the auditorium this morning?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide, if Santana were fishing she was a pro, but to her this wasn't the case. Her mouth opened to speak but she had no clue what to say.

Santana smirked at the brunette's reaction and stepped to her fridge, opening it and glancing inside.

"Please don't say anything..." Rachel told Santana, her voice on the verge of begging. _This would ruin Quinn, and she isn't ready for this at all._

"You really think I would do that Rachel?" Santana asked, another smirk playing upon on her devious lips as she closed her fridge in disgust and walked to her cabinets, opening each one and looking at the natural food in digust. _Has Berry ever had junk food before?_

"I have known you for a a while now Santana. You have slushied me repeatidly, slept with Finn, and you have called me a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man."

"Why wouldn't you tell everyone at Mckinley about Quinn and I?" Rachel asked, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

Santana looked at the emotional Rachel. "Listen Berry... Even though Quinn and I don't talk she is still my bitch, and I try to look after my hoes. I won't say anything." Santana told Rachel with what looked like a small smile.

"Its about time that Quinn unpressed her lemon and even though it shakes me to my core that your her first choice, if it makes her less of a snob then I give you my blessings." Santana added with another smirk and grabbed a box of vegan granola bars from Rachel's cabinet.

"I'm taking these and Rachel... I would talk to Quinn though Berry, my instincts tell me that Quinn is with frankenteen." Santana told her as she walked to the door, the box of granola bars tucked under her arm.

"Quinn isn't with Finn, Santana and s-she loves me." Rachel said defensively as she grabbed Santana's arm and turned her around. _She wouldn't hurt me like that_

_"_Not interested. Believe what you want Berry, but when she hurts you..." Santana trailed off and gave Rachel another smirk. "Maybe I'm wrong, but doubts." The latina told her softly before stepping out of Rachel's house and heading to her car.

"Happy fun unpressing that lemon!" Santana called giving Rachel a mysterious wink before Rachel slowly shut the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel had gone to bed after Santana left, her myspace video having to wait another day but she lay awake for hours thinking about Quinn. If she was with Finn Rachel would look like a fool. <em>Quinn wouldn't do that, she wouldn't<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Rach I love you." Quinn whispered against the brunette's ear, Quinn's breath making Rachel tremble. "I love you too Quinn." She replied with a smile before pressing her lips against Quinn's, feeling Quinn's tongue press against her lips, beginning for entrance into her mouth. Rachel parted her lips and felt a warm tongue graze against her own, causing a loud moan. As Quinn's tongue explored every inch of Rachel's mouth her hand had found its way to her thigh, rising slowly over the soft skin of her upper leg and pushing up her skirt. "Say my name..." Quinn whispered and took Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth, gently biting as her hand rose higher. "Say it..."<em>

"Oh Quinn..." Rachel whispered and opened her eyes, finding herself in her bed, tangled in her silk sheets. She was covered in sweat and she bit her lip as she felt an ache between her legs, and the familiar warming wetness that Quinn caused her. _Damn you Quinn and your ridiculous ability to make me desire you even in my dreams..._

Rachel lay in her bed for a few moments, contemplating weather or not to give in to her lushful needs. _Not today._ With a sigh Rachel pulled the sheets of the bed and carefully set them in her laundry basket, everyday Rachel took it upon herself to wash her sheets, it made her feel at ease when going to bed after a long day. Rachel stepped to her elliptical machine. Every morning she indulged in a rigorous but much needed elliptical energy boost, it also kept her stomach looking more toned. After half an hour Rachel stepped off, she was sweating, both from the morning and now exercising. A shower was in order for her pleasently sore body.

* * *

><p>After having a warm relaxing shower Rachel had carefully dryed and brushed her hair until it lay silky down her back. <em>Wait till Quinn sees you.<em> Rachel smiled as she looked at the mirror, seeing her reflection. A beautiful purple dress with polka dots covered her slim figure, it was casual but it matched her usaul stlye. _Libarian/schoolgirl sheek._

Rachel gave herself a bright smile at the mirror before walking from her washroom and gathering her books. She gazed at her bed, seeing her phone flashing. It was a surprise for her, not many people bothered calling or texting the diva unless they wanted something.

"Morning, It is really early but hope you have a good day -Quinn"

A smile appeared on the brunette's face and she kissed her phone before sliding it into her bag along with her books. It was still early and Rachel needed breakfast, she had plenty of time.

* * *

><p>The glee club was in the choir room, Mr Schuster just announced that their song choice for regionals was being rejected on account of a selfish Sue. Which mean't they would need to find a new song.<p>

"So what are we going to do now?" Mercades asked in a slight annoyed tone, she was almost never positive.

"I think we should write original songs for regionals..." Rachel told the group softly.

"All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time?" Santana said loudly and Rachel frowned as she saw the number of hands fly up. Except for a few members including Sam, Finn, Tina, and surprisingly Puck. _Well she didn't say she would be any nicer..._

Quinn saw the side view of Rachel's face, seeing the unmistakable frown. Quinn glared at the kids who had raised their hands. Rachel had a lot more experience then everyone in the group and to her it actually sounded like a good idea. Lately it also made Quinn angry when the glee kids ganged up on Rachel and shot every good idea down before chopping them up and burning them alive.

"No, I think Rachel is right.." Quinn suddenly said seeing the shock in several faces as they turned their heads to her. "This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

"Thats true, but if all the other teams are doing amazing songs we're not gonna be so good." Mercades replied.

"Your right we're not going to be as good, we're going to be better. We won't be using other peoples words or music, it'll be our own. Our own heart and soul, not just our voices." Quinn looked at almost everyone in the room, trying to convince them. Although as she glanced at Finn she felt nausea.

"We have a really talented song writer in our midst, Rachel. I was thinking maybe you and I could write a song together." Quinn gave Rachel a warm smile and gave the brunette a secretive wink._ Nobody puts my girl down..._

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel. If these two can agree on something its probably an idea worth considering." Finn said and Rachel smiled. Finn was stupid but was always trying to be the leader, and being the leader for him mean't approving of cute girls. He was also easy to entertain although he had bad taste considering how he didn't like Rachel's song "Only child." _Of coarse he didn't, he doesn't have the passion for music as I do. _

Quinn's smiled shifted to a tight line as she saw turned her head and caught Finn staring directly at Rachel, his eyes had that droopy look that occurred when we was wanting someone. The blond knew it all to well. _Don't even think about it... _Almost as if reading her thoughts Finn turned his head, finding Quinn's eyes looking at him. He flashed her a smile and frowned as she looked right away.

Rachel was in her own little world and rolled her eyes slightly as everyone wanted to now proposed writing their own songs. They already clearly had the best song writer in the room and nobody could dig as deep into the chaos that is song writing. She appreciated Quinn backing up her idea and she was smiling both on the inside, and on the outside at the idea of Quinn being her knight in shining armor.

"What do you think Mr. Shu?" Asked Mercades with a twinkle set in her eyes.

"I think we're doing original songs for regionals." Mr. Schuster finally announced and smiled widely as the room began clapping.

Rachel smiled excitedly and turned her head back of her shoulder, mouthing thank you and watching Quinn give her an adorable smile back. _She is so sweet..._

* * *

><p>It was later on in the day, Quinn was at her locker, her hair was up again and she wore a colorful scarf over a white dress and a light purple cardigan. She was looking for her spanish textbook before she saw an easily recognizable shadow standing beside her.<p>

"Hey Quinn, are we still up for homecoming?" Asked a too well known voice. _Oh peachy.. I wonder who that could be._

Quinn looked up slowly, seeing the goofy face she had once been attracted to, now it was the face she wanted to beat with a baseball bat. "Finn... No, just leave me alone"

Closing her locker Quinn began to walk down the hall. "Please Quinn, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I know you love homecoming and I can help you." Finn begged trailing behind Quinn like a stray puppy that wanted her food.

"We can be prom king and queen like you always told me." Finn added, giving people calm smiles as they walked by.

Quinn stopped and turned looking back at Finn. _I can't forgive him for what he did. But I have to, or else he **will **go after Rachel. You saw him looking at her, If he's with me I can be careful around him and make sure he doesn't get close to her again. I have to..._

_"_Alright Finn." Quinn said softly and managed to look up at his face, choking down the feeling of strangling him.

"But on one condition. Everyone will know after regionals." Quinn told him softly, her heart ached for what she was doing. All she wanted to do was to leave Finn and go to Rachel, take her into her arms and just be with her but it wasn't going to happen.

A wide smile crept over Finn's face and he nodded. "Okay after regionals." He agreed reaching his arm out to her.

"After regionals..." Quinn gave a fake smile and linked arms with Finn, beginning to walk down the hallway.

_Santana was right..._ Rachel had just stepped out of the choir room in time to see Quinn and Finn talking then walk down the hall together arm in arm. Rachel's eyes shifted back and forth, everywhere made sense now. _All along Quinn was playing it as her own sick game of hurt Rachel Berry and make her cry... _

Her breathing became harsh and before Rachel knew it she was running down the hallway, bumping into several people on the way but making it into the girls washroom.

Luckily for her it was empty and Rachel advanced to the first stall she saw, quickly opening it then closing it behind her. Loud and emotional sobs spilled from Rachel's mouth, the brunette's back fell back against the door of the stall and her body slowly slid down until she crumbled onto the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks. _I loved her..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey there, hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Its my birthday today and I thought I would post this up since you guys were so great and you left 21 reviews. Once again wanted to thank everyone who has added my story to their story alert, added to favorites, left reviews, or even made me their fav author. Gives me a bit of inspiration. I changed some of the wording from the show to fit more of the story I've created as you can see. The next chapter will be an emotional one and I will be working on it for a couple days to give it justice. I am hoping (HOPING) to get 30 reviews, so give me some love :D**

**Hope your enjoying the story and giving props to:**

**All anonymous reviewers**

**Dana**

**ac**

**xoxo**

**Kitkatagaru Kitsune**

**Cryspy2**

**agarza1538**

**Rollergirl76**

**MAD LOVE FROM ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Lipstick**

**Luckily for her it was empty and Rachel advanced to the first stall she saw, quickly opening it then closing it behind her. Loud and emotional sobs spilled from Rachel's mouth, the brunette's back fell back against the door of the stall and her body slowly slid down until she crumbled onto the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks. _I loved her.._**

_"Hi again Rach, It's Quinn. I've called you like twenty times. I thought we could meet in the auditorium after school to work on the song, and I also need to talk to you. I hope you can make it, umm... miss you, bye -Quinn"_

Quinn sighed softly and pressed send. Rachel hadn't been in school for a couple of days which was strange since Rachel almost never missed school. Many glee kids thought she was sick, switched schools, or even went to New York to broadway. Whatever it was Quinn was very worried about Rachel, everyone at some point gave her a text or called and got absolutely nothing in return.

Even a worried Mr Schushter called Rachel's dads and they said she just wasn't feeling up to it but not to worry. _Atleast she isn't on her death bed or something. _Quinn picked up her phone, about to text her again for the 21st time until she felt her phone vibrate against her hand.

Looking down Quinn read the message before her and felt herself grin for the first time in two days.

"Meet you in the auditorium then, but please stop calling me -Rachel Berry"

She had missed seeing the bubbly brunette, her singing, dancing, the way she used paragraphs instead of sentences when she spoke. Quinn liked Rachel, a lot, maybe even more but it was confusing for her. Between the Finn incident, their move to a motel room, and being completely dumbfounded by her own sexual preference Quinn still wanted to be with Rachel.

Quinn was now in Spanish, sitting beside Finn and trying not to kill herself as he went on about how he was finding himself stressed with the balance between football and glee. Rolling her eyes Quinn nodded with fake empathy. Finn could never talk about anything else, besides videogames of coarse and it drove the blond insane. She had no clue how Rachel stayed away through these conversations. Before another complaint tumbled from Finn's mouth the bell rang and Quinn eagerly grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Are you coming to glee club?" Finn asked grinning at another football player as they gave each other a high five

"I am meeting Rachel to work on the song." Quinn told the tall boy as he stood. "Good luck." Finn said with a laugh and gave her a big smile as he leaned down to kiss her. Quinn pulled away instinctively but gave him a small smile before leaning forward and giving him a very brief and chaste kiss on the cheek. _Don't kill him... Control yourself Fabray..._ Quinn could almost feel her hands sliding around Finn's thick throat.

"I'll call you later." Finn told her with another wide smile as he walked out of the classroom, his arms hankering at his sides. _What a winner. _Quinn shook her head with a sigh before making her way out of the classroom as well. School had just ended and almost half the school had already cleared out . The blond was looking forward to seeing Rachel, it would make her past two days so much better just by talking to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder and smiled. "Oh it's you guys." Quinn said with a bit of disipointment but quickly recovered and smiled at Britney and gave Santana a nod, both were holding hands.<p>

"Santana wanted to say something." Britney told Quinn with a big happy smile and gave Santana's hand a squeeze, urging Santana to talk to Quinn.

Santana's jaw clenched slightly but gave her a smile. "Sorry about before, It's been a crazy year and I was hoping we could be... friends again." Santana said, pushing back the venom in her voice. Quinn was a big cheater and liar, not that Santana didn't approve but Finn was such a pathetic choice and Rachel liked Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as the latina spoke, if Britney wasn't there she would have torn a stirp off of Santana but she resipricated a smile and nodded. "I forgive you too S."

Britney squealed with delight and launched herself forward, giving Quinn a large and appreciated hug. "Yay, yay, yay." Britney said excitedly and reached for Santana, giving her a hug despite Santana's embarrassment. "Now we can go swimming like we used to, shopping, and get lattes." Britney squealed again.

"Okay okay Britt, we're friends now." Santana said with an amused smile and looked at Quinn. "Oh strech-Quinn. Congrats on you and Frankeinteen, you make quite a couple." Santana said with another smile before taking Britney's pinkie with her own.

"Thanks?" Quinn replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sure Berry will be pleased." Santana added, smiling at she saw the smile faltering on Quinn's perfect face.

"Bye Q." Britney said suddenly and pulled Santana hand, leading her down the hallway and out of the school. _Finn probably told everyone... He is such a dumbass _Quinn rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hallway, hoping she wasn't late to meet Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door to the auditorium, and was surprised to see that she was the first there instead of the early bird Rachel. "Well that's weird..." Quinn muttered to herself before walking to the stage and up the steps, seeing the black shining piano. She remembered having piano lessons when she was little, when her parents wanted her to take 1st place instead of their neighbours daughter Justine.<p>

**_"Quinn remember what we told you." Quinn's father said before the blonde's recital, she wore an adorable light blue dress and a matching headband. Quinn nodded and began walking to the piano as the other girl finished._**

**_Quinn's father grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her back. "Tell me what we told you." He said with a frown and kneeled down to one knee, giving Quinn no choice but to look back at his dark eyes._**

**_ "A Fabray never loses, we take what we want and strive for the best." Quinn said, her voice shaky and eyes reddening from tears as he gripped her arm with surprising strength._**

**_Quinn's father grinned and patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Good, now go out there and beat that pathetic excuse of a girl and don't let us down..."_**

Quinn walked to the piano and sat down on the bench. After starring at the keys a few moments Quinn ran her fingers over them, gently pressing down and hearing familiar musical notes. She was trying to distract herself from thinking about the previous memory. _Rach probably is amazing at playing the piano._

Quinn pressed several more keys and gasped slightly as she looked up, seeing Rachel for the first time in what felt like forever. She didn't look much different, the same clothes, same hair, but something was definitely off, the brunette was not smiling and her eyes were puffy.

"Your late." Quinn told Rachel but gave her a smile.

"We're friends right?" Rachel asked the blond, seeing a dazed expression on Quinn's face.

Quinn raised her eyebrow slightly and smiled again. "Yeah I guess so."

"With everything last year, you gave your baby to my mom and for the last few weeks we kinda bonded."

"What's your point?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"My point is that I know we haven't spent a lot of time together but I thought we were close enough to be honest with each other."

"Go ahead, ask me anything, I'll be one hundred percent honest."

"Fine, are you and Finn together?"

"Yes, its been a couple of weeks now."

"Thank you for being honest with me Quinn and I'm happy for you and Finn, but don't go and try rewriting history, okay. It was real between us. Finn won't be there for you like I could."

"He chose me over you?"

"And how long did that last for?"

"Why are you being so mean?"

Quinn slowly rose from the piano and stepped to Rachel. "Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn, you get heartbroken, and then Finn and I will stay here and start a family."

"I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dads tire shop. You don't belong here Rachel and you can't hate me for.. Helping to send you on your way." Quinn felt herself breaking, she wanted Rachel so bad but it was the only way the brunette could be happy without being held back. _I'm sorry Rach..._

"No... I'm not giving up on you... It's not over between us." Rachel said, determination flickering in her eyes as she looked at Quinn, pure love.

"Yes it is. Your so frustrating and that is why you can't write a good song because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life. Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending then you are never going to get it right." Quinn snapped, her voice cold with pure ice.

"So we're done with that, why don't we just return to our work, okay?" Quinn sat back down at the piano bench very calmly and took a breath.

"No...I think I'm going to write this song on my own." Rachel felt tears stinging her eyes and turned quickly and began walking away, not giving Quinn the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Quinn sat on the piano bench, she stared after Rachel, even minutes after she left. _She is heartbroken now... Now she will move on and be happy_. Quinn rubbed her forehead, feeling a painful throb of a headache and she stood up and shakily grabbed her purse.

* * *

><p>Rachel had left the auditorium, the school was now empty and she was glad that no one had seen the flood of tears running down her cheeks. <em>I was right... All along Quinn was just playing with my heart strings and making it dance. Its over...<em> Rachel ran out of the school and sobbed loudly as she saw the rain pouring from large grey clouds.

Somehow managing to drive home Rachel ducked inside the house, her dads were in the living room. "Hey sweetie, we're watching a movie, join us?" Her father called and Rachel took a breath. "No thank you daddy, I have homework to work on." She responded trying to be very calmly. Without more hesitation Rachel ran quickly upstairs, ducking into her room and falling onto her bed.

A new warm stream of tears began forming at her eyes and she grabbed onto her knees, curling up into herself and trying to forget the girl who broke her heart. Rachel's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she saw the notebook on her bedside table.

Shaking hands reached for the notebook and the pencil beside it, suddenly words began flooding from her mind and onto the paper in front of her. She didn't even think of the words, they just came to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Get It Right"<em>

_What have I done? I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this  
><em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right  
><em>

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!  
><em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

* * *

><p>Quinn had left the auditorium as well, but in a different fashion. The tall blond walked very calmly across the parking lot and to her car, ignoring the rain spitting from the clouds above her and she drove home, her eyes dry as ever. She parked her car outside the motel and walked into the room, surprise filling her head as her mother wasn't on the couch or there at all.<p>

A numbness filled the blond and she didn't even remember walking to the bed and laying down. She stared up to the ceiling and felt the headache slowly clear through her mind.

_"He chose me over you?"_

_"And how long did that last for?"_

_"Why are you being so mean?"_

Quinn's mind suddenly seemed to turn on and her mouth dropped. _No...no...no..no..NO!_

Only a few seconds passed before Quinn's eyes welled up in tears, she just realized what she had done. She had broken the heart of someone who loved her for her. Rachel didn't care if she was a cherrio or all the mistakes she had made, she just wanted to be with her.

"I love Rachel Berry."

Quinn's shoulder sagged slightly and she let out a deep breath. These words had never tumbled out of Quinn's mouth before and she never thought she would say them about Rachel. Sobbing softly Quinn turned onto her side and reached for the pillow beside her, burying her face into its softness. _I love her, and I hurt her... I hurt her so bad... _

With a sob Quinn slid out of bed and walked to her small washroom. She walked inside and grabbed a CD case beside the small stereo on the floor and flipped it open until she found a certain CD and she put it into the CD player and pressed play.

_I know the lipstick won't fix it_

_But I've gotta put my game face on_

_I wish Mascara could mask this_

_Until all the tears are gone_

_I've gotta paint the pain away_

_Make like - I'm ok_

_Pretend I don't wanna stay_

_Act like this aint killing me_

* * *

><p>Quinn looked into the mirror and saw herself, red puffy eyes and took her makeup bag into her hands, beginning to pull out makeup to hide herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I've tried One two three too many times<em>

_(To walk away)_

_I've heard one two THREE too many lies."_

* * *

><p><em>"So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you<em>

_I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out that door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_And cover it with Lipstick"._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sick of looking in the mirror<em>

_Cause my mirror sees right through_

_MAC aint got enough concealer_

_To hide how much I'll miss you_

_I've gotta cover up my hurt_

_No more – getting burnt_

_I really need'a let you go_

_Cause my heart can't take no more."_

* * *

><p><em>"I've tried One two three too many times<em>

_(To walk away)_

_I've heard one two THREE too many lies."_

* * *

><p>Quinn had carefully managed to put on concealer, blush, mascara, and lipstick before looking at herself and hating what looked back at her. Her face was perfect but how she felt wasn't. <em>I want Rachel..<em>

* * *

><p><em>"So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you<em>

_I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out that door_

_That I don't love you anymore."_

* * *

><p><em>"I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me<em>

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_And cover it with Lipstick."_

* * *

><p><em>"It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play<em>

_It's the hardest lie I'll ever have to make_

_To look you in the eye_

_And not break down and cry_

_When I say goodbye."_

* * *

><p>Quinn began crying again, tears running down her perfect cheeks and she turned the faucet on the sink and kneeled down, cupping water into her hands and splashing water over her face, her voice became more shaky as she continued singing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you<em>

_I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out that door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case."_

* * *

><p><em>"So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you<em>

_I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do_

_I gotta pretend when I walk out that door_

_That I don't love you anymore_

_I gotta play the part act like it aint killin' me_

_Gotta play the part when you try stopping me_

_Hide what's written on my face_

_Dig deep in the makeup case_

_And cover it with Lipstick..."_

Quinn looked at herself through the mirror. She saw small droplets of water sliding down her face and over her neck. The makeup was gone and it showed Quinn's true self, a girl in pain who made a mistake hurting someone she is in love with. _I'm so sorry..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This chapter had content from the episode "Original Songs", but I changed things a little bit to fit my story. The next chapter will have a lot more Rachel and how she copes. Also a certain someone will become involved in the situation and the next chapter will have more action and drama, this chapter was more emotion and heartbreak. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and hope you liked it.**

**Songs:**

**Get It Right - Glee Cast**

**Lipstick - Elise Estrada**

**P.S thanks to everyone for reviewing, 30 reviews is mad crazy and I appreciate everyone continuing to read and review the story. I am not going to say I want 40 before the next chapter but still, you guys rock. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - A little Revenge**

**Quinn looked at herself through the mirror. She saw small droplets of water sliding down her face and over her neck. The makeup was gone and it showed Quinn's true self, a girl in pain who made a mistake hurting someone she is in love with. **_**I am so stupid...**_

It had been a rough couple of days for both Quinn and Rachel, both confused and hurt by each other. Rachel had been head over heels for Quinn but felt utterly heartbroken when she confronted Quinn about Finn and Quinn told her she wasn't interested in her. Quinn hid her feeling about Rachel to keep Finn from reuniting with the brunette and was heartbroken as well.

Despite everything Regional's had gone extremely well. The glee club had created the song "Loser Like Me." And Rachel had made "Get It Right." That was inspired by a certain blond in glee club, although everyone thought it was about Finn.

But as great things seemed on the outside...

Quinn had never felt as empty in her life, she had done something that she regretted and would do anything to take back. Hurting Rachel had seemed easy in theory but after she had crushed the brunette's hopes of being with her, Quinn hated herself.

Quinn was now out at a popular hangout at Lima, a small diner that served the best fatty foods and sugary desserts. Britney had somehow convinced Quinn that she needed a day out with her and despite Quinn not wanting to anything except stay at home and cry she agreed.

"I can't even imagine how many calories there are in that." Quinn told Britney softly as she saw a waitress set down a plate at the table beside them, containing two cheeseburgers, two large fries, a milkshake with two straws. The food belonged a good looking boy and a long black haired girl that Quinn had never seen before, they thanked the waitress before the boy reached over and took her hand in his, they talked softly and smiled at each other, not even gazing at their food. _I wish I had that._

"Quinn... Quinnnnnn."

Quinn head turned to Britney and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry B, what did you say?" Quinn asked and took a dainty sip of her low fat mikshake.

Britney laughed slightly. "You are really spacey, thinking about Finn?" Britney asked and took a long swallow of her own milkshake.

_Quite the opposite_. Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Umm.. No just thinking about how long it's been since we hung out, its... nice."

Britney nodded and grinned. "Well me and Santana usaully spend sundays at her house, we cuddle up on her couch an-" Quinn reached over and pressed her hand over Britney's mouth. "Please don't finish that sentence." She said with a laugh before removing her hand.

"I was going to say we cuddle up on her couch and watch disney movies." Britney replied with a cheeky smile. "San said that she had some business to do. I wonder if she is going to wear a suit." Britney said dreamily, her fingers twirling her straw.

Quinn shook her head and gave a small smile. Britney was too cute to be sad around, the way she said things always brought a smile to her face and she was clueless in a good way.

"We did so good at regionals." Britney said then took another long drink from her milkshake.

"Yeah we did..." Quinn said softly.

The blond remembered regionals so clearly, remembered listening to Rachel sing, her own heart breaking at Rachel's pain floated to the surface. Something that would never leave her is Rachel turning for a brief moment and looking past Finn and to her, chocolate brown eyes connecting with hazel for a moment before she continued singing. _That song was about me_

"Well S, I think we need some shopping therapy_." _Britney suggested with a smile as she drained her milkshake and watched Quinn sip hers, only halfway there.

_I don't have any money... _"I'm kind of tired, maybe we can go to your house and just hang out, maybe watch a movie?" Quinn offered, she hadn't told anyone besides Rachel about her situation. Shockingly though Quinn's mother was trying to find a job, but it was mostly because she ran out of alcohol money.

* * *

><p>Rachel was by herself at home, her fathers were out doing some shopping and that suited the brunette, she enjoyed time to just think. At the moment Rachel was working out on the elliptical<em>, <em>both her arms and legs pumping hard with strain. A thin layer of sweat glistened over the brunette's body, she was wearing a pair of shorts barely covering her thighs and a red sports bra.

For the past few days working out kept Rachel distracted, she enjoyed pushing her body to the edge and to the point where she couldn't even move. She felt her abs ache as she continued her workout and concentrated on listening to the soft music in her room, barely hearing the doorbell.

Rachel sighed softly and got off the machine, feeling the soreness throughout her body but it was replaced by energy in only a few moments. The brunette quickly jogged the steps of her house, hearing the doorbell ring again. _That better not be who I think it is, I cannot talk to her even though she has all I've been thinking about._

Rachel pulled the headband from her hair and ran her hand through her hair before opening the door, a shocked expression crossing her face as she saw Santana on her doorstep.

Santana's eyes widened as she saw the still glistening brunette in front of her, she had never even known that Rachel was in such great shape, small but promising abs, long tanned legs, and a bit of cleavage. _Every time I visit she has less and less on. Note to self, visit first thing tomorrow morning. _

"Twice in one week, Santana this is such a big step for our promising friendship." Rachel said smiling as Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana composed herself very quickly before stepping into Rachel's house. "So have you been talking to Quinn?" She asked walking past Rachel and into her living room. _Might as well make myself at home. _Santana sat down and sighed at how comfortable Rachel's leather couch was.

"Straight to the point are we? Well Quinn and I have not spoken in days. You were right Santana, about Quinn and Finn, about everything... I was so naive to believe Quinn liked me and thank you for trying to warn me." Rachel said with a hitch in her voice, she was still emotional over Quinn and it was hard to say her name without wanting to cry.

Santana nodded slowly. "Take a seat Midge-Berry." She offered, quickly correcting herself, she was desperately trying to not use her favorite nicknames for Rachel. _They are funny though._

Rachel unsurely sat beside Santana and looked down for several moments before turning her head and gazing at Santana. "Why are you here?" She asked curiously.

"I have a proposition for you, to help with your lemon infestation." The latina said softly and looked back at Rachel. "As you have seen Quinn is one jealous nun. When you were with Finn I thought she would pop a vein when she saw you two together."

Rachel nodded and understood the feeling. Seeing Quinn and Finn together made her sick, and hurt.

"So I was thinking... You pretend to date someone else to make the choosen one jealous. Some hand holding, occasionally kisses, the whole shebang to get Quinnie jealous."

"Why would I want to make Quinn jealous.. She is h-happy." Rachel said and closed her eyes, squeezing them shut to retain the flood of tears.

Santana raised an eyebrow and moved her hand to Rachel's shoulder, gently patting it. "Listen, Quinn wants what she can't have, you dating someone would make her want you like crazy."

"But who would I be dating?" Rachel asked taking a breath. No one besides Jacob Israel was interested in her and she wouldn't give out more panties.

"Keep an open mind here Berry, you would be dating... Me." Santana said and watched Rachel's face go into complete shock, eyes widening, mouth dropping, any sign of shock appearing on the brunette's face.

Rachel waited for Santana to say she was joking but closed her mouth as she realized that the latina was completely serious. _What has she been smoking?_

"Really? You want to pretend to date me to make Quinn jealous? Did you get a concussion?" Rachel asked crossing her arms suspiciously. "Plus what would be in it for you?" Rachel added.

Santana kept sneaking glimpses at Rachel's abs, feeling her breath get caught in her throat _Why is it that abs turn me on the most, ughh_. "Well Berry... I hate Finn and it would be a pleasure to destroy his perfect little world." _Plus a little revenge for an unexpecting Quinn... She will go crazy seeing me with Berry._

"You up to it?" Santana asked with a smirk, Rachel looked so innocent and it would be a pleasure to corrupt her.

Rachel looked at Santana and bit down gently on her bottom lip. _Doing this would hurt Quinn, but it would definitely get her attention, plus its only a kiss on the cheek here and there..._

"Alright Santana." Rachel said and raised an eyebrow as Santana held out her hand. Rachel slowly took the latina's hand and shook it, both girls had smiles on their faces. _Why does it feel like I'm shaking hands with the devil..._

"First thing Berry, we need to give you a makeover. When Quinn sees you looking all fine with me she will want you like that." Santana told the brunette with a snap of her fingers before standing up and taking hold of her hand. "Let's go shopping and get you some new clothes, I am not even going to bother looking at your wardrobe because argyle makes me violently ill."

Rachel felt Santana leading her out of the living room and to the front door, with her other hand Rachel grabbed a cardigan hanging from her coat rack. "Berry, why are you always trying to hide yourself, you gotta work it." Santana said taking the cardigan and tossing it on the floor. "Plus I have this leather jacket in my car that would look hot on you." Santana said with a smirk, enjoying Berry in shorts and a sports bra.

Rachel nodded and followed Santana out the door, the latina was much for fashionable and was being nice to her for once. _We'll see what happens._

* * *

><p>It was the next day and the day had gone by extremely slow for Quinn. She and Britney had watched three different disney movies the previous night and her eyes were still sore from tv overexposure. Now at glee club it seemed more of a relief, less concentration was involved.<p>

It was weird for Quinn not seeing Rachel in class, not seeing her raise her hand every thirty seconds and give the teacher a lecture about proper teaching techniques. _I'm sure Rach won't miss Glee club._

Other glee kids began to show up into the room, Artie and Britney, Tina and Mike. Then Finn walked in with several others and gave Quinn a big smile before walking over and sitting next to her. "Hey Quinn, my mom is gone out tonight.. I was thinking maybe we could..." Quinn's eyes rolled and she turned her head, her gaze falling upon something else and her mouth dropping.

Both Rachel and Santana walked into the room, joined at the pinkie and everyones eyes travelled to them and mostly Rachel, especially Finn's

The brunette was wearing a tight slim fitting red dress that ended several inches above her knees. It was strapless with soft material that hugged Rachel's curves, in addiction a pair of black stiletto highheels, that showed off her long tanned legs.

"Want to take a picture?" Santana asked with a smirk as she saw Quinn's face and led Rachel to the chairs, both girls sitting down.

"When the hell did that happen?" Quinn hissed at Finn. (Referring to Santana and Rachel) Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure but Rachel looks really..." Finn saw the look on Quinn's face. "She looks terrible, really terrible."

Mr. Schuster walked into the room with a big smile and his mouth dropped slightly at seeing Rachel. "Hey Rach, are you preforming Britney again?" He asked and watched as Rachel shook her head.

"No she isn't Mr. Shu but I wanted to preform a song." Santana said with a big smile, everyones eyes were still glued to them.

"Okay Santana, go right ahead." Mr. Schuster said and sitting down and watching as Santana winked at Rachel before standing up and walking to the musicians, whispering quick words before walking to the centre of the glee club, the music began and so did Santana.

* * *

><p><em>"If I could escape I would but,<em>

_First of all, let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way_

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?"_

* * *

><p><em>"If I could escape &amp; recreate a place that's my own world<em>

_& I could be your favourite girl forever, Perfectly together_

_Tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape_

_If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl I'll try to change_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

_We can make it better, Tell me girl wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape"_

* * *

><p>Santana flashed Rachel a flirtatious smile and continued singing, smiling at the glee clubs reactions. Even through the confusion she began hearing others beginning to sing along, her grin grew wider.<p>

Although a frown covered Quinn's face. _Why the hell is she singing to Rachel? _Her elbow collided into Finn's side as he began clapping and he stopped abruptly, giving Quinn a confused look.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to get away, to our sweet escape<em>

_I want to get away, yeah."_

* * *

><p><em>"You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point<em>

_Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint_

_Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around_

_Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground_

_So baby, times get a little crazy_

_I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me_

_I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me_

_Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me."_

* * *

><p><em>"If I could escape &amp; recreate a place that's my own world<em>

_& I could be your favourite girl forever, Perfectly together_

_& tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape_

_If I could be sweet, sorry girl_

_I know I've been a real bad girl I'll try to change_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_& tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape"_

* * *

><p>Santana stepped over to Rachel and gave her a smile as she danced past her, her hand sliding over her bare shoulder and across the back of her neck. Rachel grinned and turned, watching santana dance infront of Finn and Quinn, the look on Quinn's face red with anger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Woohoo, Yeehoo<em>

_Woohoo, Yeehoo If I could escape_

_Woohoo, yeehoo If I could escape_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo."_

* * *

><p><em>"Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor<em>

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?"_

* * *

><p><em>"If I could escape &amp; recreate a place that's my own world<em>

_& I could be your favourite girl forever, Perfectly together_

_& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? sweet escape_

_If I could be sweet sorry girl_

_I know I've been a real bad girl I'll try to change_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_& tell me girl now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape"_

* * *

><p>At this point everyone except Quinn were singing along, even Mr. Shuster was tapping his foot to the beat. Rachel was smiling and swaying with the rest of the glee club to the song. <em>Santana isn't a bad singer, although she lacks certain vocal training.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Woohoo, Yeehoo I wanna get away, get away<em>

_Woohoo, Yeehoo To our sweet escape_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo I wanna get away_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo Yeah_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo_

_Woohoo, Yeehoo."_

* * *

><p>As the song ended Santana grinned widely, all the glee kids were clapping, all except one of coarse. "That has nothing to do with our glee assignment." came a cold voice.<p>

Rachel turned her head and saw Quinn with her arms crossed against her chest, a scold across her face. _She is so adorable when she is angry_...

"Nope, it has something to do with my sweetness over there... and we don't start our assignment until tomorrow." Santana added with obvious annoyance and flashed Rachel a quick wink before walking to her seat and sitting down beside her.

Rachel almost choked at Santana referred to her as 'Sweetness"' _Santana is good at this. _After a moment the brunette leaned over to Santana.

"That was really good, but we didn't plan it. Not that I didn't mind, I was a great idea but-"

Santana pressed a finger against Rachel's lips, stopping her from rambling on, she leaned in closed, her lips right next to Rachel's ear. "I thought it would make Ice Queen jealous, and right now she is fuming." Santana said with a grin before leaning back. _Probably thinks I am talking dirty. This is definitely some sweet sweet revenge._

The rest of glee club was uneventful, Mr. Shuester seemed fresh out of ideas and they would see what he could muster up for the next day.

"I'll see you tomorrow gang." Will called as glee club ended, grabbing his jacket and heading out. As everyone began emptying out Quinn walked straight over to Rachel and Santana who were on there way out, their pinkie's linked together.

"Can I talk to you?" Quinn asked Rachel as calmly as she could, although she wanted to throw the latina to the floor.

Rachel nodded and gave Santana's hand a squeeze. "I'll see you at my locker." Rachel said with a smile and Santana smirked at Quinn before leaning forward and pressing a soft lingering kiss to Rachel's cheek. "See you there babe." Santana said and smiled again before slowly walking out the choir room. _God that was precious._

Rachel blushed from the kiss and turned her eyes to the blond infront of her, the normally beautiful hazel eyes looked full of hate. "Are you dating Santana?" Quinn asked softly and melted as she looked into Rachel's eyes, full of warmth as always.

"Yes Quinn, I am..." Rachel replied and felt her heart break as Quinn looked down, avoiding her eyes_._

"Santana and I seem to have more things in common that I would have guessed and she knows what she wants." She added and reached over, taking Quinn's hand with her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. _If only you knew what you want_

"Even through everything, I really hope we can be friends Quinn, I really like you." Rachel said softly. _I really love you_

Quinn looked up, her eyes holding back tears. "I would really like that Rach." The blond said with a small smile. "Just be careful." She added and slid her other hand over Rachel's, embracing the warmth of the brunette's hands.

Rachel nodded as she felt her face flush, she never wanted to let go of the blonde's soft hands. Rachel gave Quinn a smile back before sliding her hand away from Quinn's. _I really hope Santana was right about this._

The brunette turned and began walking out of the room and stopped as she felt a hand grasp her arm. "Rach, before you go I just wanted you to know that you look gorgeous.. With or without the clothes and makeup."

Rachel's heart throbbed, Quinn had never said anything like that to her, or anyone for that matter. At that moment Rachel had one urge and that was to turn around, wrap her arms around the blond and kiss her.

"Thank you..." Rachel said, turning around and giving Quinn a weak smile before continuing out of the room and down the hallway, seeing Santana at her locker and giving her a smile.

"Its working." She mouthed and watched as Santana waved her fingers at Quinn, before walking to Rachel and taking her hand with her own, their fingers intwining. "Like a charm." Santana whispered and led Rachel down the hallway and towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Quinn glared angrily as her new ex friend and deep crush walked down the hallway, hand in had a feeling that Rachel was just trying to get her jealous and amazingly, it was working. <em>She wants to be friends with me does she? <em>_Well Rachel Berry, you just got yourself a new best friend_. Quinn smiled mysteriously and walked the opposite direction, her mind set on a new goal, and it would be achieved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope this chapter satisfied some of my readers wants and surprised others. The next chapter will be focused on Quinn and Rachel's friendship and also Rachel and Santana's dating. It should be a pretty interesting chapter and I'll try to throw in some humor in there and perhaps some naughtyness if anyone think there should be some. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Songs:**

**Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani (Featuring Akon)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Lima Freeze**

**Quinn glared angrily as her new ex friend and deep crush walked down the hallway, hand in had a feeling that Rachel was just trying to get her jealous and amazingly, it was working. She wants to be friends with me does she? Well Rachel Berry, you just got yourself a new best friend. Quinn smiled mysteriously and walked the opposite direction, her mind set on a new goal, and it would be achieved**.

It was the next morning and Rachel Berry had just stepped into Mckinley high. Santana had picked her outfits for the week and she was sporting a pair of black skinny jeans and a red halter top that gave her some bust.

Santana had called her earlier and said that they would meet at her locker and she would walk Rachel to first period since that was a class that Quinn, Santana, and Rachel all shared, there making the blond steam with jealousy.

Rachel spotted Santana at the end of the hall talking to Britney and began her way down the crowd of people, being pushed several times in the process.

"No Britt, Stubbles and I have a deal, you know your my only girl." Santana said with a smile.

"Okay good, because I don't like three ways, unless its with me, you, and a bowl of melted chocolate." Britney replied with a big smile.

"Hey J-Lo" Came a voice and Santana looked up, catching a football player toss a slushi directly in her face, immediately beginning to feel cold slushi trickle down her shirt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Dave said with fake empathy and turned, walking away.

Rachel caught this whole act of drive by slushi facializing and walked very quickly to the aggressor . "Hey Karofsky!" Rachel called and Dave turned, about to reply a rambunctious comment before Rachel slapped hard him across the face, causing hallway walkers to turn to the noise of the slap.

"Next time contemplate between slushying my girlfriend and walking away, I would think you would find better results." Rachel told him before turning and walking to the slushi covered Santana. Britney was trying to wipe slushi off the latina's shirt and Santana was shaking with anger and embarrassment.

"Let's go to the washroom and get you cleaned off, I have a lot of experience with slushi facials."

Rachel took Santana's hand and led her to the washroom with a worried Britney following closely behind.

As the three girls entered the washroom a couple girls snickered and giggled seeing Santana Lopez covered by a cherry slushi.

"Get your grisly asses out of here." Rachel snapped and Sanana glared at the girls as they left. Rachel led Santana to the sink and reached into her bag, pulling out a small towel. "Hey Britney, you should get to class, we'll be there in a minute." Rachel told Britney and she nodded quickly before leaving the washroom.

Rachel soaked a corner of the towel before bringing it to Santana's face, gently dabbing away slushi. Santana looked up at Rachel with embarasement. "Thanks... You know for nailing Karofsky... but next time.. Aim for the crotch." Santana said with a small grin and Rachel laughed softly. "Will do." Rachel said and noticed Santana's eyes. _Hmm... Who knew she had dark brown eyes, I always saw them more of a bright red shade._

"Also I'm... Sorry, if I had known how much this sucked I would have used a different beverage." Santana told Rachel as the towel grew more red with slushi. _Damn i'm a miracle worker _The latina couldn't help but check Rachel out as she leaned over to the sink, soaking another area of the towel and exposing the bare skin on her side as her shirt rose up.

"You see, this is a learning experience for you Santana, instead of throwing slushi's maybe you can prevent them and-" Rachel stopped talking as she saw the unsightly look on Santana's face. "Sorry I talk to much." The brunette blushed and wiped the remainder of red syrup from Santana's neck.

"You definitely do." Santana said with a laugh and felt a slight throb between her legs. "So I should change my clothes, I have a gorgeous outfit in my locker for emergencies." _Why am I hot and bothered over Berry cleaning slushi off of me._

Rachel nodded and slipped the towel into her bag. "It's always a good thing to be prepared."

"Thanks again Berry... and I think Quinn is getting seriously jealous but we can up our game." Santana said with a grin before softly touching Rachel's arm with her hand and making her way out of the washroom.

Rachel stood there for a moment. _I already thought that the game was upped?_

* * *

><p>Glee club had a new idea of raising money, three words would sum it up. "Salt Water Tafee" Mr. Shuester wanted them to sell over 20,000 peices of tafee at 25 cents a piece. Also the glee kids had found out that Tina, Artie, Britney and Mike were part of a academic decathlon team and they would need to sell even more pieces of tafee. "Alright gang, see you all tomorrow." Mr. Schuester told the kids as glee club came to an end.<p>

Glee club members began flooding out the choir room and both Santana and Rachel stood up.

"So Berry I have some business but... I'll come over later and we can..." Santana glanced past Rachel and at Quinn for a brief moment. "Well you'll see." Santana finished with a wink before leaning in and briefling giving Rachel a peck on the lips and leaving the choir room.

_She's good_ Rachel smiled and nodded before turning and bumping directly into the blond, causing the ex cheerleader to fall stumble onto the floor. "Oh no, Quinn I'm sorry. I can be such a klutz, do you need medical assistance?" Rachel apologized with extreme worry and reached down her hand. _I am too smooth._

Quinn took the brunette's hand and stood up, dusting off her skirt "Forget about it, I wanted to talk to you anyways." Quinn said smiling at the concerned brunette. _It's so cute how worried she is. _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Quinn suggested.

"You want to hang out... With me?" Rachel asked and noticed that they were the only ones left in the room.

Quinn hugged the books in her arms closer against her chest. "No Berry, I want to hang out with Martha Stewart." She said sarcastically with a smile.

Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly and smiled back. "I'm sorry, I thought you and Finn would be doing something. What would you like to do?"

"Finn likes his video games and how about the Lima Freeze?" Quinn suggested trying not to even think about Finn, the time they spent together now was always in public places, he was less likely to try anything in a room full of people.

_Oh god, a place surrounded by an endless amount of slushies with my name of them. _"That sounds like fun Quinn." Rachel replied. The brunette was still hung up over Quinn, she was almost always on her mind and even though Quinn had hurt her it only attracted her more.

Quinn linked arms with Rachel and both girls began walking out of the choir room. "You look.. good by the way." Quinn said with a slight blush, she had been staring at Rachel all day and at glee club and was thinking like a guy, especially of _I wonder what Rachel looks like naked..._

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kiddening, it hasn't gotten any bigger?"<p>

"No it hasn't, Finn doesn't know how to pump it up right and it just looks limp."

Rachel and Quinn were at the Lima Freeze, they were sharing a brownie fudge sundae and had been having interesting conversations since the drive to the Lima Freeze.

"Wow I can't believe he can't blow up a inflatable raft correctly." Rachel said as she scooped a large spoonful of sundae and took the spoon into her mouth, a small line of vanilla ice cream covering her top lip.

"I know right, sometimes i think he was in a terrible football accident that made him stupid but not that lucky." Quinn replied looking up and immediately giggling at the ice cream mustache above Rachel's mouth.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Whats so funny?" She asked the giggling Quinn and pouted as Quinn's giggling became full blown laughter. "Oh... My...God." Quinn said gasping through her laughter. Even though Rachel was confused she began laughing along with Quinn, laughing was the other customers in the room and their laughter continued until both girls sides stiffened in pain.

Quinn wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and was taking deep breaths. "I don't think I have ever laughed that hard in my life." Quinn told Rachel with a large smile, still viewing the ice cream mustache on Rachel's face and holding in more laughter.

Rachel rubbed her stomach. "Nether have I." She replied and looked over at Quinn. "So what was so funny anyways that you needed to bring me to tears?" Rachel asked.

Quinn grinned and leaned over, not bothering to grab a napkin but instead she wiped away the ice cream above Rachel's lips with her thumb. "You just looked like santa a bit." Quinn said leaning back and licking the ice cream off her thumb.

_Jesus..._ Rachel watched Quinn's pink tongue lick the ice cream that had been on Rachel's lip seconds before and felt herself warming_. _More often then she liked Rachel thought of the kisses Quinn and herself had shared, passionate and that tongue driving her mad. _It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing... _

Quinn grasped her spoon and lodged it into the large sundae, having a mix of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, brownie, and fudge sauce on one spoon. She slipped it into her mouth and made a soft groan. "Mmmm... Rach this was an amazing choice, and I wanted a low fat yogurt." Quinn said and licked her lips.

Rachel took a soft breath watching Quinn's reaction to the sundae, she wondered when the last time Quinn had anything like this.

"So... How are things with you and Santana?" Quinn asked licking her spoon before digging into the sundae for another mouthful.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Santana is really fantastic, I just thought before she was... well... she was a..."

"A bitch?" Quinn asked after swallowing and watched as Rachel grin, finding herself smiling widely.

"You could say that." Rachel said with a small laugh and dug her spoon into the sundae. "We get along great and its good with me." _But not really._

Quinn nodded and leaned over a bit. "I'm glad your happy Rach, you deserve it." Quinn told Rachel with a sincere smile. _You deserve to be with me._

Rachel swirled her spoon in the sundae if searching for something and looked up slowly, gazing into Quinn's soft and warm hazel eyes. "Want the last brownie?" Rachel asked, her face flushing slightly from Quinn's smoldering looks.

"No thanks, this is more calories then I eat in a month... No way." Quinn replied and watched at Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Shut up Fabray and eat the brownie." _Wow when did Rachel get so demanding..._

Rachel replied and leaned in close, moving forward and extending the spoon to Quinn's face. "Fine." Quinn said and opened her mouth, allowing Rachel to slide the spoon into her mouth and Quinn groaned again softly as she chewed the brownie and swallowed.

"Good girl." Rachel said with a pleased smile and bit her bottom lip. _She makes eating a brownie look orgasmic._

* * *

><p>An empty dish that contained the sundae lay before them and both girls grinned at each other. "Well with some teamwork and perseverance we destroyed that sundae."<p>

Quinn laughed and turned her head as the waitress came to the table. "So girls, one brownie fudge sundae is eight dollars and thirty-four cents."

Rachel immedietely reached into her purse. "Let me get it." Quinn offered reaching into her own pockets and searching for the ten dollars she thought she had.

"It's alright Quinn, I don't mind." Rachel said pulling out her small wallet. Before Rachel could open it Quinn pulled out a crumbled ten dollar bill and pressed it on the table. The waitress glanced at both girls before picking it up. "Keep the change." Quinn told the waitress with a smile and turned her head, catching the gaze of Rachel. "What?"

_God I feel terrible... Quinn probably doesn't have money for these sorts of things... _Rachel shook her head and gave Quinn a big smile. "Nothing, thank you for being so chivalrous Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Anytime Berry." She replied and slid out of the booth, followed by Rachel on the other side.

"Want to hang out at my house a bit?" Rachel asked and linked her arm with Quinn's, trying not to blush as the blonde grasped her hand with her own softly. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"How do you work out of this, it's hard to do two things at once." Quinn said refurring to Rachel's elliptical as she pumped her legs and arms at the same time, trying to keep a steady motion.<p>

"I manage." Rachel replied and laughed as Quinn's was having trouble. "You do cheerleading but you can't manage an elliptical. Quinn I am disipointed." Rachel told Quinn playfully and watched as the blond got off the machine and to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"I know, I'm such a failure in life." Quinn replied to the brunette with a grin and her eyes suddenly opened wide. _Holy shit.. This is where Rachel and I almost kissed before. _

Rachel realized the same thing at the exact same time and ran a hand through her hair awkwardly before stepping over and sitting beside Quinn. "You know Quinn, I am pleased that you are happy with Finn but I think you can do better." Rachel said and mentally slapped herself as Quinn's head turned, her eyes wide in shock.

"You think so?" Quinn asked and found herself drawn to Rachel's warm brown eyes that always made her melt. "I think you can do better too Rach." Quinn said and leaned forward, her fingers brushing against Rachel's cheek as she tucked a lock of Rachel's silky hair behind her ear.

The two girls were extremely close and Rachel felt herself make a soft gasp as Quinn's other hand slid over her knee. "Quinn... I-" _Oh god..._

The girls were interupted as they heard a voice from the hallway. "Berry, your sugar moma is here!" Santana called pushing open Rachel's bedroom door moments after the two girls parted.

"Ew its Fabray, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, her hands finding their way to her hips and eyes darkened as she looked at Quinn. _That was fast.. Too fast.._

Rachel smiled and stood up, walking to Santana. "Quinn and I were just hanging out." Rachel said and gave Santana a secretive bright smile as if saying. _Your plan worked._

"Hope you don't mind I steal Berry Quinnie, we have some macking to do." Santana told Quinn and watched her stand up.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes slightly. _Fucking bitch_.

"Okay I'll get out of here then. Bye Rach." Quinn said to Rachel with a heart breaking look before leaving Rachel's bedroom and quickly walking down the steps, feeling tears sting her eyes.

Rachel gave Santana a quick glare and followed the blond. "Quinn wait!" Rachel called as Quinn was walking down the driveway. Quinn stopped walking and turned.

"Quinn I'm sorry, we were having such a great time and I forgot about Santana." Rachel said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to say a thing." Quinn replied and gave Rachel a weak smile."Maybe we can finish hanging out another time?" Quinn asked and smiled as Rachel nodded with her bright smile. "Santana is having a party on the weekend, maybe there?" Rachel offered. "Sounds like a plan." Quinn replied with one final smile before turning to walk to her car.

"Hey Q, don't leave just yet." Came a voice and Quinn turned looking past Rachel and to Santana, seeing the latina's arms crossed against her chest and an unreadable expression on her face. "Mind giving me and Q a minute?" Santana asked Rachel with a smile.

Rachel nodded before giving Quinn a wave and smiled warmly. "Bye Quinn.

As soon as Rachel walked into the house Santana stepped forward to Quinn. "Here is whats gonna happen. You are going to get into your shitty car and drive go home. Then your going to call your big foot boyfriend and back off my woman."

"What are you talking about Santana? Rachel and I are just friends"

Santana laughed and stepped even closer, causing Quinn to step back. "Then you won't mind leaving her the fuck alone." Santana said very coldly and began walking back to the house but stopped for a moment. "Oh and Tubbers.."

Quinn looked up, catching a grin on Santana's face. "Your 'friend' has one delicious body, too bad you'll never get a piece of it." _I might need to get a piece of it myself... _With this final note Santana walked back up the driveway and to Rachel's door, opening it and disappearing inside.

Quinn felt her blood boiling inside of her and glared at the house, only imagining what could be going on in there. "Its not over yet." Quinn mumbled out loud and slowly began walking to her car. _There is still this party of Santana's... _Quinn looked back for a moment at Rachel's house and grinned. _Rachel won't be Santana's for long..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as others. The next will be a lot longer and there will be some surprises. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing everyone, you are really awesome. See you next chapter!**

**WARNING: I am writing the next chapter and it will have A LOT of action, so if you aren't wanting to read that kind of info, I would advise not reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Last Friday Night**

**Quinn felt her blood boiling inside of her and glared at the house, only imagining what could be going on in there. "Its not over yet." Quinn mumbled out loud and slowly began walking to her car. _There is still this party of Santana's... _Quinn looked back for a moment at Rachel's house and grinned. _Rachel won't be Santana's for long.._**

_Are you still going to Santana's party?_ - Quinn

_Only if you are_ - Rachel Berry

Quinn smiled to herself as she held her phone in her hands, both girls were in the same Spanish class but it was much easier communicating by text.

_Wouldn't you have to go anyways? It's like relationship code_ - Quinn

_What can I say Quinn, I'm a rebel_ ;) - Rachel Berry

Turning back in her chair a bit Quinn flashed Rachel a smile, she was trying not to laugh. The idea of Rachel Berry being a rebel was too funny.

_I'm sure that you'll be riding a motercycle and wearing leather any minute_ - Quinn

_One step at a time, I'll buy the leather and slowly but surely make my way up to a motercycle. I wouldn't want to over indulge_ - Rachel Berry

_Of coarse not. So I am considering going, It will just be a bit awkward with Santana..._ -Quinn

_Why? I thought you and San were friends again? In addiction I really want you to come and enjoy the festivities with me. You are my friend.. Right? Don't go breaking my hear_t :( - Rachel Berry

_We are and ughh... Fine Berry, I'll be there. Just don't bring wine coolers_. - Quinn

_Positively not Quinn... Wine coolers will be provided by Santana_ ;) - Rachel Berry

"Quinn, put away your phone now." Came a voice and Quinn's whole face flushed as Mr. Schuester glared at her. "Sorry." She apologized before tucking the phone into her desk.

Reaching into her desk Quinn took her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, making one last text.

_Can't wait xoxo_ - Quinn

Rachel smiled as she read Quinn's text, it was sweet that the blond risked being In trouble to text her again. Although Quinn didn't seem to notice the suspicious Finn who glanced over at her every few seconds, a scowl on his boyish face.

* * *

><p>Santana's party was the talk of the whole school, she had told the glee club and it circulated faster then a hooker with herpies.<p>

"Berry baby!' Came Santana's voice from down the hall and Rachel turned with her cheeks turning a bit red, she was still not used to Santana talking to her publicly, let alone yelling at her across the hall. Santana made her way through the crowd, pushing through younger kids until she reached the confused brunette. "Excited for my bash tonight?" Santana asked sliding an arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulling her close.

"Yeah, Quinn is coming so I think tonight I'll tell her how I feel so your job is over." Rachel said softly as watch as the latina's face turned to digust. "What?"

Santana shook her head and pulled her arm off Rachel's shoulder before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the nearest room, which was the choir room.

"Berry you do know that Tubbers is still all over Finn?" Santana asked releasing Rachel's hand and crossing her arms. "I heard her talking about how she loved Finn in the washroom this morning. Don't let her stretchmarks humiliate you again, or you'll look stupid." Santana added and watched as Rachel's eyes turned from warmth and into utter sadness.

Santana stepped forward and cupped both of Rachel's cheeks in her hands, raising Rachel's head for her eyes to met the latina's. "I'm sorry Berry, I thought you should know."

Rachel slowly nodded and looked back at Santana, it seemed that Santana was the only one left to care. "Thank you. You have been such a fantastic friend Santana, someone I never thought I could trust..." Rachel gave Santana a small smile. "I trust you."

Santana smiled and ran her fingertips against Rachel's cheek and gave her back a smile before leaning in and pressing her lips against the brunette. Santana heard Rachel gasp but felt her kissing the latina back. _I am too good._

Rachel felt Santana deepen the kiss and take Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a firm bite before brushing her tongue against her top lip, asking for entry to her mouth.

"Santana... I" Rachel felt herself gasp as Santana's hands slid over the brunette's shirt, beginning to unbutton it and Santana's lips ran against the diva's neck, nipping and peppering kisses against the soft kiss.

"Stop.." Rachel said and pulled away from Santana's grasp, seeing the disipointment on the latina's face. "I apologize but this was supposed to just get Quinn jealous. I don't think I have intimate feelings for you. Your so stunning and I've seen a side I never thought I would but..." Santana pressed a hand over Rachel's mouth.

Santana raised an eyebrow as she looked at the brunette and grinned. "I have always loved a challenge, think about the kiss and if you want more I'll see you at my party and we'll extend it." Santana said with a wink before walking away from Rachel and out of the choir room, her hips swaying to try and attract Rachel's attention.

_What in the holy mother of jesus was that?_ Rachel stood dumbfounded a million thoughts running through her head. Apparently according to Santana Quinn was just trying to humiliate her and Santana pretty much wanted in her pants. _I always loved the drama of a love triangle but it never came to mind that I would have the leading role in one._

* * *

><p>Quinn was at home, getting ready for Santana's party, she had decided that she would tell Rachel her exact feelings, which would be extremely difficult. The blond had almost always held in her feelings, hiding them in the dark corner of her mind, away from her best friends, boyfriend, and even Rachel. Tonight was the night that Rachel would know everything.<p>

The blond had decided to wear a white lace blouse and a soft pink skirt ,even with simplicity made Quinn look gorgeous, also underneath a pink two piece bathing suit in case there was swimming in Santana's pool. In addiction Quinn decided to curl her silky blond hair, though it was harder with her demented curling iron.

Suddenly Quinn heard her cell phone vibrate noisily against the bathroom counter top and reached for it. _Don't be Finn, don't be Finn..._

_I am leaving to go to Santana's. Would you like a ride?_ - Rachel Berry

_I do have a car, plus I'm a bit far from you_ - Quinn _Actually I just don't want you to see this loser hotel._

_Fabray I am coming over, if your not there I am taking your mother to this party. So get your cute rear end outside and wait for me_. - Rachel Berry

_Your a cruel person :P _-Quinn

_Thank you Quinn. I think that is one of the nicest thing you have ever said to me. See you soon! P.S Do you think I should bring cookies to the party, vegan cookies make a party fabulous_ - Rachel Berry

_..._ - Quinn

_I'll take that as a no, be there ASAP! :D_ -Rachel Berry

Quinn laughed and looked up to the mirror in the washroom, looking at herself once more. _When did you get so ugly... _The blond frowned as she stared at herself, she didn't see what others saw. She saw an ugly girl that was teased and called 'Lucy Caboosey'

"Where are you going?" Came Quinn's mother's voice from the living room as Quinn stepped out of the washroom. "Santana is having a small party and I was invited." Quinn told Judy as she grabbed her light blue jacket off the bed, sliding it on quickly.

"Don't get knocked up again... That little mistake made your life shit the first time." Judy said coldly and sat up, digging her hand into the paper bag beside her, hearing the clanking of bottles.

Quinn felt her blood boil and she turned to her mother. "And don't you dare ever speak that way about Beth. She wasn't a mistake and I would have kept her If I could." Quinn felt her eyes haze with tears and glared at her mother. "I would have been a better mother then you ever were."

Judy stood up and stumbled slightly before regaining her balance. "Really, the princess who hasn't done anything on her own for her whole life would be a good mother. I practically raised you on my own and you talk like this to me, I am your mother and you will give me some respect."

Quinn shook her eyes and walked to the motel door and stopped for a moment, her hand against the door knob. "I'll give you respect as soon as you begin acting like my mother..." Quinn said looking back for a moment before walking outside and closing the door.

* * *

><p>"I hope this party isn't too big, I'm not in the mood for any slushi facials." Rachel told Quinn as they were on their way to Santana's.<p>

Quinn laughed and turned her head, looking at Rachel. She was wearing jean shorts and a white halter top that looked great on her. "I'll protect you." Quinn said giving Rachel a smile.

"And I'll protect you from the wine coolers." Rachel replied with a playful smile as she approached Santana's house, both girls eyes widened as they saw how far the cars were parked back, the front of Santana's house was already swarmed with Mckinley teenagers.

Santana was out front at the lawn, barking at footballers trying to park in her driveway. "No me gusta, you wanna park here you gotta step over my dead body first." She snapped. "V.I.P only." She added and saw Rachel's car, waving her over to the driveway.

Quinn laughed and turned to Rachel. "Who knew you had connections."

"Thats how I roll."

Rachel parked into the latina's driveway and took the keys out of ignition, both Rachel and Quinn stepping out of the car.

"Hey Berry, ready for the best night of your life?" Santana asked jogging over and taking Rachel's hand.

Rachel turned her head and flashed Quinn a pout. "Help me." She mouthed and laughed as Santana tugged her away and inside the house.

Quinn followed the girls inside the house and lost them in the crowd of people. "Excuse me... Pardon me...Okay move it." Quinn said getting annoyed as people bumped against her. She made it into Santana's large kitchen and reached into the latina's fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Not drinking tonight?" Someone asked and Quinn turned, seeing her tall boyfriend.

"Definitely not, the last time I drank I was a huge mess.. I'll stick to water." Quinn said with a small smile and found her eyes wandering around Finn, trying to catch a glimspe of Rachel. "Well if you need a drink, I'll get you one." Finn replied with a goofy smile. He was holding a beer and took a sip. Quinn hated when people drank beer, it made them bloated and tasted awful. "Sure thing, be right back." Quinn said patting Finn on the shoulder before walking past him. Santana and Rachel were in the living room and Quinn watched Santana hand Rachel a red paper cup for Rachel to drink. _Oh god, she does know Santana is the master of alcohol, right?_

Quinn watched as Rachel made a face after taking a small sip but flashed Santana a thumbs up. Santana grinned and turned her head seeing Britney. "Be right back." Santana told Rachel before walking away to the other blond.

_I should tell Rach that the drink will get her smashed _Quinn began walking towards the brunette until an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey, sure you don't want a drink?" Finn asked and Quinn sighed with heavy annoyance. "Yes Finn I am sure."

"You look so great, like really hot."

"Thanks I guess..."

"Hey Quinn..."

"Oh my god what?" Quinn snapped turning her head to glare at Finn and was totally caught off gaurd as sloppy lips pressed against her own.

Everyone in the room began hollering and cheering in approval but Rachel stood in the living room, her eyes lowering to her cup. She frowned and took a long swallow nearly draining the cup.

* * *

><p>"No one wants to sing Kareoke?" Rachel asked loudly standing in front of the television. To Quinn's understanding Rachel drank the whole cup and was officially done for. Santana had disapearred and left an already drunken Rachel alone."Oh come on, I love solos but this song is better with two people." Rachel frowned as football players began to boo.<p>

"I'll sing with you."

Rachel scanned the small group and saw the person with the voice and felt a smile spread across her face. "Finally, we are going to show all of you how to sing." Rachel said with a big grin and watched as Quinn walk to Rachel with a nervous smile.

"Have you done this before?" Rachel whispered to Quinn and watched the blond shake her head. "Don't worry, not as bad as it looks, you'll be so fantastic, I swear." Rachel said in a funny voice, causing Quinn to laugh a bit.

Rachel handed Quinn a microphone and pressed the button to the kareoke machine, music beginning to vibrate out of the machine and Rachel's singing began.

_"There's a stranger in my bed,_  
><em>There's a pounding my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>  
><em>I smell like a minibar<em>  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbeque."<em>  
><em>There's a hickie or a bruise<em>

_"Pictures of last night_  
><em>Eended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a black out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled."<em>

_"Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot.<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard."<em>

_"Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah."<em>

_"This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again.<em>

Rachel flashed Quinn a bright smile, urging her to continue the song. With a shaky breath Quinn turned to the crowd of people.

_"Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier is on the floor<em>  
><em>With my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail."<em>

_"Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled."<em>

"Damn." Rachel laughed and grinned happily seeing Quinn begin to relax to the song.

_"Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot."<em>

Quinn found herself grinning as more and more people flooded into the living room, singing and dancing filling the room at the beat and their singing. _This is amazing_

_"Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credits card<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevards<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Oh whoa oh."<em>

_"This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night."<em>

_"T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F."<em>

Rachel stepped beside Quinn and began swaying her hips to the song, giving Quinn a seductive smile and Quinn found herself lose herself in the music and Rachel's eyes. The blond grasped the brunette's hand and spun her, both girls beginning to laugh and the room going wild with dancing and singing.

_"Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot."<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>

_"We went streaking in the park_  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again."<em>

The room applauded in loud clapping and Quinn was still grasping Rachel's hand. "You were so great Rach." Quinn complimented still trying to catch her breath. "Thanks Quinn, although your such a fantastic dancer." Rachel told the blond with a flirtatious smile.

"What was that about?" Came an angry voice, Quinn turned her head, seeing Finn with a scowl on his face. "I thought you hated each other." Finn huffed looking at both girls.

"Well we buried the hatchet Finn, and Quinn and I have founded that we indeed get along a lot better when we're friends, als-"

"Would you shut up for once." Finn snapped angrily and Quinn's eyes widened. "Finn you have been drinking, back off." Quinn told Finn. She had become very protective of Rachel and not even Finn was going to tell her to 'shut up'

Finn shook his head. "You know Rach, Quinn is only being friends with you so you don't come onto me." Rachel's eyes saddened and looked at Quinn's face, seeing shock.

Quinn felt her blood boiling and gave Finn a push. "Go get another beer, just leave." Quinn said coldly and turned back to Rachel but seeing no one there. _Great._

* * *

><p>Rachel had escaped outside and to Santana's backyard. Shockingly enough no one was even outside. Rachel rubbed her forehead and paced back and forth. <em>Quinn had made mistakes but she does like me, I can tell. <em>No matter what Quinn did Rachel gave her the benefit of the doubt, it was in her nature.

The brunette sighed and looked up, noticing a hot tub beside Santana's large pool. _Atleast outside I can think. _Rachel stepped over beside the hottub and reached for her shirt, taking the bottom of the shirt into her hands and pulling upwards, then reaching down and tugging down her shorts. The brunette was wearing a red bikini that complimented her tanned skin and amazing figure. Without letting another second pass by Rachel climbed into the hottub and eased as she sat, submerging herself in hot bubbling water.

All of the diva's troubles seemed to float away as she leaned back dipping her long hair into the hot water before pulling herself back up, she didn't have a hottub but took advantage of others.

"Mind If I join you?"

Rachel's gaze moved upwards seeing a certain blond standing infront of the hottub. "Sure Quinn, there's always room for two." Rachel replied with a small smile and watched as Quinn began unbuttoning her shirt then slipped it off, then she slowly moved her hands down, sliding down the flowing skirt and exposing long toned legs.

Quinn blushed as she felt Rachel's eyes on her body. "I'm not in as great as shape as I should be." Quinn said softly with embarasement and looked up, seeing the brunette shake her head.

"Quinn your gorgeous." Rachel reasurred and smiled. Quinn smiled back and climbed into the hottub and groaned softly as she sat beside Rachel, the hot water embracing her. "Mmm this is so much better then partying." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel nodded nervously and looked down.

"Rach whats wrong?" Quinn asked noticing that Rachel was not only quite but not smiling, which was not like her at all. "I'm sorry about before.. Finn's just drunk."

"Thats not the problem."

"Then what's wrong with you?" Quinn asked softly with concern.

"Quinn.. Do you like me?"

"Yeah Rach, I'm quite fond of you actually."

"I mean like like." Rachel said nervously.

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

Rachel raised her eyes and her gaze fell upon Quinn, seeing those hazel eyes that she loved so much. "Then why are you with Finn?"

"Because... Because... _He pushed me and will go for you if I'm not around _I love him." Quinn replied softly and turned her eyes to Rachel's, seeing hurt.

"You don't love me?" Rachel asked swallowing thickly, she closed her eyes as she just heard silence. "I should go." Rachel stood up but felt Quinn's soft hand grasp her own.

"Please don't Rachel."

_Quinn just called me Rachel, she never calls me by my actual name. _Rachel looked at Quinn's soft eyes and slowly sat back down into the water.

Quinn inched closer to Rachel and pressed a hand against Rachel's cheek. "Rachel, I do love you... You have no i-idea how much." Rachel felt her heart beat faster hearing Quinn finally say that she loved her. "I-I love you too." Rachel replied in a soft whisper.

"God Rachel, you are so beautiful." Quinn told the brunette, her fingers tracing over Rachel's jawline and down her soft neck. The blonde looked into Rachel's eyes and leaned in closely, her lips inches from Rachel's. _What if she doesn't want this..._

"Jesus, just fucking kiss me." Rachel said and pressed her hand to the back of Quinn's neck, bringing the blonds lips to her own.

Quinn let out a gasp of surprise but her eyes fluttered shut and she responded to the kiss just as urgently as Rachel wanted, she missed this connection between them. It had been weeks since she's felt the brunette's warm lips against hers.

Quinn began massaging Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue and felt Rachel part her lips to give Quinn more access. Their kiss became deeper as the blonds warm tongue stroked and explore Rachel's mouth, missing these hidden places she had once discovered.

"Mmm." Rachel moaned softly into the kiss and felt her hand slide down from Quinn's neck and very slowly to the front of her chest and against her bikini top. Rachel felt the hardening nipple against her palm through the thin material and moaned again.

Quinn noticed Rachel's wandering hand and broke the kiss and leaned back slightly, Quinn looked into Rachel's timid eyes before pressing the brunette's gentle hand against her stomach, very slowly gliding it over her warm skin until it reached the edges of her bikini top. With a nervous smile Quinn slid Rachel's hand under her bikini top and over her bare breast.

Rachel's mouth fell open, a small moan escaping her lips and Quinn pressed her lips back to Rachel's, kissing her deeply and nibbling softly against her bottom lip. Rachel's thumb brushed over Quinn's firm nipple and she gently squeezed her breast, hearing Quinn make a harsh groan.

Quinn felt wetness pooling between the legs despite being surrounded by hot water and gently broke the kiss, peppering a line of kisses from Rachel's warm lips to the side of her neck, gently biting and beginning to suck the tanned skin. "Oh Quinn... More." The brunette begged with a soft moan, her body feeling on fire.

As if reading her mind Quinn ran a hand down Rachel's stomach and to her bottom, her fingertips teasingly trailing over the center of Rachel's arousal. "Quinnn... Please." _Fuck the teasing and get to the pleasing._

Quinn smiled and continued sucking on Rachel's neck, knowing that the brunette would be marked by her. Quinn with a soft breath slid her hand down into Rachel's bikini bottoms and dipped her fingers into the brunette's wet folds, feeling Rachel press her hips forward and make a moan of pleasure. Quinn's fingers stroked slowly until they felt found exactly what would make Rachel squirm with pleasure. "I want you to remember this." Quinn whispered with a husky voice against Rachel's ear and began rubbing the bud that gave Rachel pleasure.

"FUCK." Rachel moaned loudly and felt an unexpected but welcomed surge of pleasure throughout her body. _I didn't... Oh god I did..._

Quinn bit her bottom lip realizing that she had just made Rachel Berry orgasm. _That was the hottest thing I've ever seen._

"Quinn... That was so..." Rachel took several breaths and opened her eyes, gazing at the blond. It was a change for Rachel, she normally never shut her mouth but she could barely make out a few mumbles.

Quinn grinned and leaned forward, gently kissing the brunette and feeling Rachel kiss back more deeply.

"I believe it's your turn." Rachel whispered and ran her hand from under Quinn's bra and downwards to her stomach, feeling the blond tremble to her touch.

"PARTY!" Both girls pulled away with haste as a swarm of people began running out of the house and to the pool, a number of drunken teenagers diving in fully clothed.

"Where the hell have you been Berry?" Santana asked jogging over to the hottub and raising her eyebrow as she looked at both girls, although suspicious she didn't notice the signs of sexual activity. "Hanging out with Tubbers? Hope she didn't bore you too terribly."

A smile appeared on Rachel's face and she glanced over at Quinn and saw the blond smile back. _She definitely didn't._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope this chapter went alright. If some of my readers didn't enjoy the naughtiness I humbly apologize. For the next chapter I plan to have some issues with Rachel and Quinn and how they get along after there *Cough* shenanigans, and of coarse more Santana drama. Also thank you everyone for reviewing, 40 reviews is pretty sweet. This story may be delayed a bit, lacking in inspiration :/ I'll get my groove back as soon as possible and make an amazing chapter. Thanks again and mad love! :)**

**Songs: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) - Katy Perry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Jealousy**

**"Where the hell have you been Berry?" Santana asked jogging over to the hottub and raising her eyebrow as she looked at both girls, although suspicious she didn't notice the signs of sexual activity. "Hanging out with Tubbers? Hope she didn't bore you too terribly."**

**A smile appeared on Rachel's face and she glanced over at Quinn and saw the blond smile back. She definitely didn't.**

As more and more people began gathering outside Rachel gave Quinn a small smile before climbing carefully out of the hottub and grabbing her small bundle of clothes. Rachel found herself confused about Quinn, she 'loved' Finn but also said she loved her. _Ether way we will figure it out. _

"You don't need to put those back on."

The brunette turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the grinning Santana.

"Yeah think I will... Where can I grab a towel?" Rachel asked the still grinning latina. _Jesus, she looks like she is going to swallow me whole. _

"Over in the pool house, I'll show you berry." Santana said grasping the still dazed brunette's hand and tugging her towards the small pool house a good 20 feet from the pool.

Rachel turned her head seeing Quinn's eyes on her. "Sorry, don't leave." Rachel mouthed and turned back, following Santana across the small swarm of teenagers and to the house.

Quinn felt her jaw clench as Santana led Rachel away. She was still heated from their encounter and began to feel herself cooling down. _Berry will be back_

* * *

><p>Santana opened the door and led Rachel inside and into the dark room before closing the door. "Welcome to the love shack." Santana said as she flipped on the light switch. Rachel blinked a few times and looked over the room. Pooling cleaning equipment set with a lawnmower and a few blowup chairs filled the room.<p>

_"_So can I get a towel?" Rachel asked awkwardly holding her clothes in her arms and seeing the latina turn towards her, her eyes gazing over the brunette's overly exposed body, then her eyes climbed her face and suddenly stopped. "Holy shit..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and hugged her clothes tighter. "What?"

"You and Quinnie got it on in the hot tub."

"Santana we did not 'get it on' in the hot tub."

Santana laughed and crossed her arms. "Really, let me guess... You got the hickey from a traumatic curling iron incident."

Rachel's hand quickly pressed against the mark against her neck and her entire face flushed with embarasement.

"Did you unpress her lemon?"

"I thought you would be upset Santana. You have been trailing after me for days like a horny teenage boy."

_Aha! So she did unpress it!_

"Come on Berry, I have needs... Plus you must know that Quinn won't come out of her supersized closet anytime soon."

"What makes you so sure Santana?"

"I have known her for a long time... Quinn will hide this even if it's killing her, her rep will always be more important."

Santana watched Rachel bite her bottom lip in thought and reached over into a cuboard, grabbing a large towel and tossing it to the brunette.

"Quinn told me she loves me..."

"When you were alone, she would never say that if it were just you and her. On the other hand though, I would treat you very nicely." Santana said suggestively and laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just think about it." Santana said playfully and stepped towards Rachel, taking the towel from her hands and unwrapping it. "And if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Santana smiled as she moved even closer, sliding the towel around Rachel waist and giving her a quick wink.

Rachel nodded and turned pulling open the pool house door. _A drunken Santana is an entertaining Santana._

Looking past the crowds of people Rachel spotted the hot tub and saw no sign of Quinn. With a frustrated sigh Rachel very quickly slipped on her shorts and shirt before walking quickly into Santana's house.

The brunette's eyes were scanning the living room for the blond desperately, she wanted to grab Quinn and leave. Pushing through the bodies of teenagers she made her way towards the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. The gigantic teen and Quinn were talking in the kitchen, smiles covering both their faces.

_Quinn wants to talk to Finn she has full rights to do so, and I have the rights to do whatever I want_.

Rachel leaned against the living room wall, trying not to look at the talking couple. "Didn't I tell you?" Rachel turned her head seeing the drunken latina and nodded. Santana passed Rachel the bottle of cherry flavored vodca in her hand and grinned as Rachel took several swallows before coughing and nearly choking. _"_That girl will always go for the cherry ontop of the sundae and won't settle for anything lower."

"Aren't you wise." Rachel said sighing and took another long swallow, feeling warmth seeping throughout her body from the alcohol and her head beginning to spin._ Quinn is replacable.._

"You were so right."

"Well Berry, I am always rig-" Santana was cut off as Rachel's lips pressed against her own_. _The latina kissed back after a moment, dismayed at the diva's kissing abilities. _DAMN_

* * *

><p>"Quinn you are so cool. And so smoking, like really smoking, on fire really." Finn told the blond with a big grin, he had lost count on his beer intake and was having a good old time.<p>

_He clearly doesn't get hints _"Finn you are crazy." Quinn replied unable to smile, it was kind of hularious seeing Finn act like an even bigger idiot, although it had seemed almost impossible.

_"_I am definitely crazy babe, crazy over you." Finn leaned over and ran his hand down Quinn's arm, trying to be seductive.

"No way Finn, you are wasted and I am not even going to kiss you." Quinn frowned. "Now I have to get back and see Rachel." Quinn told him, two wine coolers in both of her hands. Finn peered past Quinn and his face turned in surprise. "Rach is right over there..."

Quinn turned and gasped loudly. Santana was kissing Rachel and the brunette seemed to be eagerly kissing back. _FUCKING BITCHHHHH_

Setting down the wine coolers Quinn pushed angrily past the teenagers and to the kissing girls, with strength Quinn grabbed the back of Santana's shirt and pulled, breaking the kiss and throwing Santana to the floor.

Rachel's eyes opened and blinked a few times. "Quinn?"

"You are coming with me." Quinn said taking the brunette's hand with hers and trying to lead her out of the living room. "Berry is staying here." Santana said furiously, back on her feet and grabbing Rachel's other hand.

"She doesn't want to stay with you, all you'll do is take advantage of her." Quinn yelled at the latina, barely noticing the growing crowd of spectators and tugged on the brunette's hand.

"Berry didn't mind a minute ago." Santana yelled back yanking Rachel in her direction.

"Let go of me!" Both girls dropped Rachel's hands and Rachel looked at them in anger. "I don't want to go with ether of you, so leave me alone." Rachel said loudly and stormed past the crowd and out of the room.

Quinn glared at Santana. "Rachel is wandering around wasted thanks to you. I'm going to find her."

"Like you care!" Santana called as Quinn left the room, elbowing people out of her way and trying to catch a glimspe of the distressed diva. _If something bad does happen I'll never forgive myself..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - My apologies for the chapter being so short. I plan to have the next chapter a lot longer. I wrote a couple different versions of this chapter and this one seemed the best for what I am striving for. The next chapter will focus on Quinn and Rachel, you are probably wondering if I plan to have something terrible happen to Rachel but you will have to wait for the next chapter. I am planning to have a friend comfort Rachel the next chapter, who do you think it should be?**

**1. Kurt**

**2. Britney**

**3. Sam**

**4. Puck**

**P.S thanks for the reviews and suggestions, my inspiration meter is back up. You my readers are amazing and I hope this chapter didn't leave a sour taste in your mouths, promise to not disappoint for the rest of the story! Mad love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Lord Tubbington Has Fantastic Taste**

**Quinn glared at Santana. "Rachel is wandering around wasted thanks to you. I'm going to find her."**

**"Like you care!" Santana called as Quinn left the room, elbowing people out of her way and trying to catch a glimspe of the distressed diva. _If something bad does happen I'll never forgive myself..._**

Rachel ran out of the crowded house, people becoming blurred from the alcohol clouding her mind. Rachel sighed with relief as cool air filled her lungs and cooled down her body. Rachel could barely think at this point, all she knew was that she had just kissed Santana and she was pretty sure that the Latina fondled her. Also that she was buzzed and very angry at Quinn.

The brunette dug a hand into her pocket, pulling out her car keys and walked to her car _I'm fine to drive, I just have to get out of here._

Rachel yanked open her car door and got inside, leaning back into the cushioned seat and put the keys into the ignition.

"Rachel?"

With a sigh Rachel slowly turned her head and looked back through her window and saw a harmless Brittany. _Is she real? _

Rachel sluggishly rolled down the window and raised her eyes to Brittany's. _Hmm... Guess so _"Rachel you okay?"

"Yes Brittany I'm alright, just a bit tired."

"Okay.. Can I hang out with you for a bit?" Brittany asked with an adorable smile.

Rachel looked at Britney, it would be heartbreaking to reject Brittany. Even though Brittany had the brains of a house plant she was very sweet and always been fairly nice to Rachel. "Yeah... Sure Brittany." Rachel agreed with a smile and giggled as she watched Brittany jog with a slight skip to the other side of Rachel's car before climbing into the passenger side.

"Your car smells like pine trees." Brittany commented as she leaned back, she had her long blond hair down and was wearing skinny jeans and a bright pink short sleeved shirt.

"Thanks?" Rachel replied with a small laugh.

"I like pine trees but Lord Tubbington prefures oak."

Rachel shook her head and laughed again, it was amazing how serious Brittany was when she said these things. "Lord Tubbington has fantastic taste."

"He sure does." Brittany said and the girls sat for several moments, it was silence but a comfortable silence.

"So.. Did you drink tonight?" Brittany asked, her curiosity peeking.

"Yeah I had a bit." _Understatement, I had a good amount to drink_

"Then shouldn't you not be driving? When you had your party you told us to stay at your place to avoid driving while intoxicated, because it is incredibly irresponsibly and there is a complete and utter disregard for others safety."

Rachel looked over at Brittany with an eyebrow raised high. _How the hell did she remember that. _"That's true Brittany but I am having some issues with someone that are making me extremely upset and I don't want to be around that person."

Brittany slowly nodded, as if intaking and thoughtfully thinking through Rachel's words. "Is it Q?"

"How'd you know about Quinn?" Rachel was shocked, usaully Brittany couldn't even remember her middle name let alone know additional information.

"Santana told me she was helping you make Q jealous." Brittany said softly.

Rachel sighed heavily. _Figures, Santana can't keep anything to herself. _"Why did you let Santana help me make Quinn jealous? I thought you and Santana were really close."

Brittany's eyes looked over at Rachel's. "Because Santana is still finding out things about herself. So am I and she lets me date Artie so we are kinda even. Santana isn't all that bad you know, she acts a certain way around people but when me and Santana are alone I know she loves me, I'm just waiting until she knows it too. Until then I'll let San do whatever she likes if it makes her happy"

Rachel felt her eyes fill with tears as she heard Brittany's words, partly because she was overly emotional from the alcohol and also that it was true love for Brittany and no matter what she didn't want to hurt anyone, even if it mean't hurting herself. "You know Brittany, I am sure that one day Santana will love you exactly the way you want her too."

"And I will get sweet lady kisses?" Britney asked, her eyes flashing with happiness.

"Yes Britney, you will get your sweet lady kisses." Rachel said with a soft laugh and leaned over, wrapping her arms around the cute blond and giving her a lively hug.

Brittany hugged Rachel back tightly and smiled. "You will get sweet kisses too."

Rachel pulled back with widened brown eyes. "What?" Rachel wouldn't be kissing Brittany or Santana anytime soon, way too awkward and she had her eyes set on another blond.

"Q will give you kisses too, how can she not, your almost pocket sized." Brittany replied again with a big smile and gave Rachel a pat on the arm. "I should go back inside, make sure Santana isn't still mad."

_Okay now I get it _"Thank you Brittany, I know we're not close friends but talking to you really helped."

Brittany smiled happily. "If you ever want to talk just call me, or Lord Tubbington. We are both great listeners."

Rachel nodded with a smile and watched as Britney opened the door, got out and closed the door before jogging towards the house, a bright smile on her face. The cute blond flashed Rachel an ecstatic wave before disappearing into the house.

_Maybe Brittany's way of thinking is right... Whoa never thought I would think that before... Quinn is obviously confused about what she wants with her life and I am probably not making it much simpilar. Maybe we can be friends until she decides if she wants to be with Finn or me. Until then... I won't put myself in harms way _Rachel's head fell back against the seat and she reached forward, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?"<p>

"Rach."

"Where the hell are you Rachel?"

Quinn was outside of Santana's house looking around for Rachel, she had gone through the whole house, every room, and through large crowds of people until there was no other possible place she could be besides outside and that was where she would look. Quinn felt awful for upsetting Rachel, it wasn't her intention but she felt over welmed with jealousy when she saw Santana and Rachel kissing. Most of the time Quinn could bottle up her angry or use words to express her dislike but being physical seemed like a better way to show her feelings. Pain and anger were the main feelings she had at the time.

Now the blond was just extremely worried that something may have happened to Rachel. That someone could have taken advantage of the fact that she had been drinking or maybe she even was drunk driving. _You are fucking kiddening me, I haven't even checked to see if Rachel's car is here. _Quinn growled at herself, feeling stupid for not thinking of it sooner.

In a fast sprint Quinn ran around the side of Santana's house, getting an occasional glare from interupted kissing teens and finally made her way to Santana's driveway, panting slightly as she looked up, seeing Rachel step out of her car.

"Rachel?"

Rachel's head shot up as she closed the door seeing Quinn across the driveway. "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn walked forward towards Rachel, her breathing still a bit harsh and her lips tightened into a line across her face. "Rach..." Quinn said softly, the expression on her face unreadable.

"I'm sorry about before, I just-"

Rachel stopped speaking and closed her eyes but opened them in surprise as Quinn's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. _Did I miss something?_

"Thank god your alright Rachel, I thought something bad happened to you." Quinn said emotionally and held her closer, her face buried against Rachel's neck.

Rachel felt her heart melt at Quinn's concern and also at her warm arms wrapped around her. The brunette smiled and returned the hug, holding the blond to her as if not wanting to ever let go. "I am so sorry that I worried you Quinn, I was so upset and I didn't know what to do."

Quinn leaned back from the embrace and Rachel saw tears in the blond's eyes, threatening to spill down porcelin cheeks. Slowly Quinn raised her eyes to Rachel's. "Don't ever do that again."

The brunette nodded in agreement and watched as a single tear ran down Quinn's face. "I promise I won't." Rachel whispered and raised her hand, gently brushing away the tear with her thumb.

Quinn sighed softly and closed her eyes as she leaned forward and rested her forehead gently against Rachel's. The blond felt that she could be herself with the diva, she didn't have to be the head cheerleader, be a bitch, or even pretend to be anything else but herself around Rachel. Everything she felt was real and all she wanted to do was stay with Rachel and drown out the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry about before Rachel, but Santana would have taken adva-

"Want to stay at my house for the night?" Rachel asked interrupting the blond, her fingers brushing back Quinn's soft curls from her face. Quinn slowly nodded and smiled at Rachel.

"But you have been drinking soo I get to drive." Quinn said with a wide smile and grasped the keys away from Rachel's hand. "I'm a good driver." Quinn added and gave Rachel a gentle kiss on the nose before pulling away.

Rachel pouted stubbornly but nodded and turned to the the car, walking to the other side with extreme cautiousness as her head's dizziness raged on. With a breath of determination Rachel walked to the door and opened it and got inside easily, somehow managing to keep her balance.

"How much did you drink?" Quinn asked as she got inside and pulled on her seat before putting the keys into ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

"Way too much for me to handle, I feel so warm and fuzzy." Rachel replied with a smile and leaned her body back against the seat, relaxing. "You didn't drink?" The brunette asked turning her eyes to the blond and watching her. Quinn was a cute driver, both hands gripping the steering wheel and both hazel eyes fixed straight forward to the road. _Very cute_

"Wasn't feeling much up to a hangover." Quinn grinned as she turned to Rachel. "Guess it's my turn to take care of you, although don't expect me to get up at six in the morning, you are just insane."

"Says the girl who let herself be impregnated by Noah Puckerman."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and glared. "Your lucky I like you or I'd hit you right now."

"Your so cute when you get angry..."

"Then I must be adorable all the time." Quinn said with a grin as she drove, they were pretty close to Rachel's house, a stop light and a few more blocks until they were there.

"Quinn...?"

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn asked looking straight forward, she was always a cautious driver and she wouldn't let this talkative yet adorable girl cause them to be in a car accident. She was unable to rock a wheel chair.

After a few moments of waiting for Rachel to ask her question Quinn turned her gaze to Rachel for a moment and saw that the brunette's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. _Really? She falls asleep right before we get here... Well...At least she is a cute sleeper_

Quinn smiled as she drove the car down the road and up Rachel's driveway, stopping and taking out the keys. _Okay, now... _

_"_Rach... We're here." Quinn said softly, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning over, her hand gently pressing against Rachel's. "Rach sweetie, wake up." Quinn said a bit louder gave Rachel a gentle push to try and wake her up. _Ughh... Great... Plan B it is._

* * *

><p>Quinn had managed several things in the last twenty minutes. The blond had gotten Rachel out of her car and had carried the brunette to the door, she had somehow unlocked the door while trying not to drop Rachel and had also carried her upstairs and to Rachel's room.<p>

With a few breaths Quinn gently set Rachel onto her bed and smiled at the sleeping girl. Rachel was a really deep sleeper, which had surprised Quinn. She had accidently bumped Rachel's shoulder against frame of the front door and against the staircase post, but continued on as she saw that Rachel didn't bat an eye lash. "Wow Rach, nothing could wake you up." Quinn whispered and leaned over, pressing a gentle hand against Rachel's cheek. _I never thought that I'd have these feelings for Rachel but god.. I love this girl_

The blond brushed back Rachel's hair from her face and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss against the soft skin of Rachel's forehead. "I love you..." Quinn whispered with a smile before pulling back the covers on Rachel's bed and pulling them over the sleeping girl. Quinn slid off her jacket and set it on the edge of Rachel's bed before turning off the lights and stepping to the other side of Rachel's bed and slowly sliding under the covers beside the brunette.

_Never have I been so glad to not be drunk _Quinn smiled happily and wrapped an arm protectively around Rachel, holding her closely. The blond closed her eyes and felt herself dozing off, the smell of Rachel's perfume and their closeness stirring her into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke from her sleep and quickly closed her eyes, wishing that she had never opened them. <em>Ohhh, why did I have to drink so much last night. <em>The brunette held a hand against her aching head and sat up, she glanced at the empty place beside her and frowned, she had hoped that Quinn would have stayed over. The brunette pulled the blankets over her head. _"_Kill me now." Rachel growled in misery

"Don't you want something to eat first?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she pulled back the covers and looked at the doorway to her room, seeing a smiling Quinn with a pair of sweatpants, a white t shirt and an apron covering the clothes, along with a tray of sweet smelling food that made the brunette's stomach churn but mouth water.

"You made breakfast?" Rachel asked with obvious surprise and blushed. _She isn't that much of a princess that she doesn't even make breakfast_

Quinn nodded and smiled as she walked over, setting the tray of food ontop of Rachel's bedside table. The tray contained a plate with a small stack of vegan pancakes, grapefruit, a piece of toast, a large glass of orange juice and a glass on mystery liquid that was a murky brown color.

"What is that?" Rachel asked looking back to Quinn.

Quinn walked over and grabbed the glass and laughed a little. "It's the world famous hangover cure. Santana invented it herself and there isn't a hangover it can't heal."

"Whats in it?" Rachel asked watching the contests swirl around in the glass.

"If I told you that you probably wouldn't drink it."

"Do I have to drink it?" Rachel asked as Quinn handed her the large glass. The brunette raised the rim of the glass to her nose and pulled it away. "Nu uh Quinn, not drinking it, it smells like a homeless man that slathered a fish all over him before rolling over an uncleaned truck stop floor."

Quinn laughed and sat beside the ill looking girl. "Berry, drink it." Quinn said and watched as Rachel grimanced as she looked at the glass again. "For me?" Quinn asked in an adorable voice that made Rachel look at her.

_Not the sad eyes, aww dammit she's got me_ Rachel sighed with defeat and slowly raised the glass to her mouth. Rachel quickly looked over at Quinn seeing her smile and rolled her eyes before pinching her nose and swallowing down the repulsive liquid.

"Good girl." Quinn said smiling sweetly as Rachel drained almost all of the glass and handed it back to her. _Aww.. Look at her_

Rachel made a face of pure disgust and wiped the remaining liquid from her lips, still grimacing at the taste. _The things I do for love. _

"You can eat now." Quinn said and picked up the tray, carefully setting it over Rachel's lap. "I have never made vegan pancakes before, but I followed the directions you left in the box, hope they don't taste too bad." The blond said watching Rachel cut a cube out of the pancakes and poking it with a fork before pressing the cube into her mouth and chewing. "Mmm Quinn... This is marvelous, really, you should be an iron chef." Rachel said with a bright smile and began cutting out a bigger chunk of pancakes.

"Thanks I put some bacon in to give it extra bite." Quinn said with a grin, watching Rachel looked up in pure shock and her mouth drop down. "Just kiddening Berry." Quinn laughed. The blond had eaten a bit earlier, somehow managing to find a package of bacon in the bottom of Rachel's freezer, it was covered by a layer of ice but once thawed and fried it tasted amazing to the hungry girl. Of coarse that would be her little secret.

"So where are your dads?" Quinn asked and looked over at Rachel, seeing the brunette stop chewing and frown slightly. "They're out of town for the week. Seeing shows I think..." Rachel said softly and reached for the orange juice, gingerly taking a sip.

Quinn slowly nodded, contemplating what Rachel had said. "Are they here much?"

Rachel shook her head. "They keep pretty busy these days, they are here sometimes but you know.. They're busy."

Quinn felt that this was a touchy subject for the diva, if anyone would know about 'busy' parents Quinn would. Her father was busy gambling and losing all their money, her mother busy getting wasted every night, and her sister busy not concerning herself with anyone else but her own little family. Quinn sighed leaned over, pressing her hand gently against Rachel's. "Do you need anything else?" Quinn asked with a caring smile and blushed slightly as Rachel's finger entangled with hers. "I'm alright Quinn, thank you for everything, the food was delicious and the service... Even better." Rachel complimented with a smile.

Quinn felt her cell phone vibrate from inside her pocket and sighed. Finn had been texting and calling her all morning, but right away she had put the ringer on silent. Unfortunately as soon as she texted Finn back he texted back a swarm of questions. Where are you? What happened last night? Why did you leave? A long mess of questions.

Rachel heard the cell vibrate and smiled as Quinn ignored it. "I should probably wash the dishes, why don't you finish your breakfast, take a shower and once your done we can hang out?" Quinn offered with a smile and watched as the brunette nodded eagerly. With hesitation Quinn slid her hand from Rachel's and stood up, walking from Rachel's room.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned and smiled. "Yeah?"

_Say it... Come on, you just been infront of huge audiences and you can't say it to one person. Oh god, what if she isn't ready to hear this, I'll just shut up for now. _

"Thank you again Quinn, you are looking after me quite fantastically."

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled. "Glad I could please, but don't get used to this kind of service." Quinn said playfully and turned, walking back out of Rachel's room and downstairs to the awaiting dishes. _I think that went great_

* * *

><p><em>I am so whipped <em>Quinn shook her head as she washed the dishes, she didn't hadn't needed or wanted to do the dishes at home, well before they had moved, but she didn't mind doing them for Rachel. The blond suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate again in her pocket and sighed in annoyance. _Finn can wait. I am busy with someone a lot less stupid and a lot more cute_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I decided to have Britney as the comforter. Sorry to the Puck fans out there, I love Puck too but thought Brit could have more of a connection with Rachel. Although for all my readers wanting Puck he will be in a future chapter that is pretty mind bottling so don't be sad, there will be some of the Puckster :D**

**For the next chapter I plan to have a bit of Finn drama. Not sure if it will be the chapter coming up or the one after that will focus on the "Born this way episode" but we'll see how it works out. Thanks to all of the awesome readers and reviewers out there. You helped my inspiration perk up and if you have anymore suggestions for the story, hook a girl up. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Jealousy & A Car Crash**

_I am so whipped_ Quinn shook her head but grinned as she washed the dishes. She hadn't needed or wanted to do the dishes at home, well before they had moved, but she didn't mind doing them for Rachel. The blond suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate again in her pocket and sighed in annoyance. _Finn can wait. I am busy with someone a lot less stupid and a lot more adorable._

Quinn had finished washing the stack of dishes and left them out to dry, she was humming softly to herself. Something she had noticed throughout the morning that the Berry's house was undeniably comfortable, everything eased you in some way. It wasn't the same at her own home, which felt empty and none of the furniture was actually sitting worthy.

"Hi Quinn." Came a voice and Quinn turned around seeing Rachel wearing a light purple argyle sweater with a short black skirt, Quinn found her eyes lingering more then necessary and a blush covered her cheeks.

"Sorry that I changed back to my previous wardrobe, I just feel more myself with my normal attire." Rachel said nervously and looked at Quinn. _She probably doesn't want the normal Rachel Berry_

Quinn slowly walked forward until she stood directly in front of the brunette. "You look really beautiful Rachel." She whispered softly and smiled seeing Rachel's eyes twinkle. "I missed your old clothes and argyle is sort of growing on me." Quinn added with a playful grin. _I'm a bit worried that it will attack me and strangle me with its argyle sleeve but Rachel works it._

Rachel found herself nearly dropping the tray of dishes from her hands but steadied herself as walked past Quinn to the sink _Awww_. "I can do them." Quinn offered walking beside Rachel.

"You've done enough, I'm really grateful for everything you've done but you need a break." Rachel told the ex cheerleader and grinned as Quinn raised an eyebrow. She was so used to striving for perfection but here she didn't have to worry about working crazy hard, at least at the Berry house.

Quinn smiled and leaned against the counter, watching as the gorgeous brunette began filling the sink with water.

"Quinn can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked softly as she began to wash the small stack of dishes. The diva was used to doing the cleaning around the house, which in all truth she didn't mind, her cleaning something ensured that it was clean.

The blond smiled and pressed a hand gently to Rachel's forearm. "Sure Rach, you can ask me anything."

"Why are you with Finn? And please be honest with me this time. I know you can't possibly be in love with him, I see the way you act around him and it isn't love." Rachel felt the words just tumble from her mouth and quickly closed her lips before looking up at Quinn.

"I-I want to be prom queen." Quinn said very softly and watched as Rachel's eyes gazed back to the sink water.

"You would rather be unhappy with Finn to win prom queen instead of being with me... Is it me Quinn?" Rachel asked very calmly, although breaking on the inside.

"Of coarse it isn't you Rach, your so amazing, both inside and out." Quinn said softly, watching Rachel finish the dishes and wipe her hands on a dish towel.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?" Rachel turned her head and looked at the hazel eyes she had fallen in love with, searching for something inside the blond that she wasn't saying, but found nothing.

Quinn wasn't sure what to say, her brain felt numb and she was trying to think of something to say, but nothing occured.

"I think you should just leave Quinn... I think I need to be alone for a while..." The brunette gave Quinn a very weak smile, trying to keep herself composed as much as possible. _I can never get it right with this girl. _

Quinn slowly nodded and watched as Rachel stepped out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, climbing up a few steps before stopping. "You know Quinn. I may not be what you define as pretty but I care about you." Rachel bit down onto her bottom lip and continued up the stairs, a bewildered Quinn watching but not uttering a word.

* * *

><p><em>I am not going to be a bitch and leave the one person I care about <em>"Rachel!" Quinn called and ran up the staircase, and grabbed the startled arm of Rachel and pressed her against the wall before leaning in close and pressing soft lips against the divas.

Rachel gasped in surprise but warmly returned the kiss. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Quinn whispered and smiled as Rachel's hands grabbed the back of her neck, pressing their lips back together.

"Mmm." Rachel hummed against Quinn's lips, feeling heat radiating from their lips and throughout her body. In the midst of passion Rachel's hands pushed at the cotton edges of Quinn's shirt and the brunette couldn't help releasing a throaty groan as she felt soft yet firm abs underneath her hands. "God your abs drive me crazy." Rachel's tongue teasingly brushed over Quinn's bottom lip and the blond opened her lips, allowing Rachel entry.

Before ether girl could go any farther the door bell rang, causing both girls to sigh in dissapointment. Rachel saw the expression written all over Quinn's face and leaned over, gently kissing the girls earlobe and giving it a gentle bite. "Don't go anywhere." Rachel whispered and flicked her tongue against the soft skin before leaning back and jogging down the staircase.

_My goodness.. Quinn makes me feel so dirty_ Rachel smiled to herself before unlocking the door and opening it, seeing the tall football player standing in front of her. "Hey Rach." Finn said with a shy smile.

"Oh hello Finn, are you here to look for Quinn?" Rachel asked awkwardly and watched as Finn ran a hand through his short hair before shrugging. "Actually, wanted to talk to you."

"Is it about your dancing Finn? Because I have noticed your performances are lacking a creative drive but I could help you sometime if you are interested." Finn shook his head and smiled. "No.. It's about us."

"Us?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Finn if you don't recall you and I are not dating. You are Quinn are dating." _Unfortunitely. _

"I know but... We are mean't to be together Rach, I love you." Finn said and Rachel's mouth dropped. "You must be kiddening me." She said out loud.

Finn stepped forward with a shy smile and shook his head. "I really do Rach." He said and leaned down, flattening her lips with his own clumsy lips.

Rachel felt his lips against her and was unable to do anything from the pure shock but after a moment reached up both hands and pressed them against Finn's chest pushing him away. Finn's head turned and his eyes went wide. "Quinn what are you doing here?" He asked.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, her arms crossed over her chest with eyes flashing with hurt but a solid frown across her face.

"Rachel kissed me first Quinn." Finn blurted out and glanced at Rachel before looking at Quinn with desperation.

Quinn chuckled before shaking her head and walking forward and past the two. She hadn't seen this coming, she had thought that staying with Finn would be enough to keep him away from Rachel but she knew Rachel probably still had feelings for him and it was inevitable for them to end up together, it made her feel pathetic for trying different. "Quinn please..."

The blonds head turned, capturing the brown eyes of the brunette, seeing pain and confusion. "It wasn't what it looked lilke..."

Quinn turned and continued walking, out of the house and down the driveway. _It never is. _The blond got into her car and with shaky hands and pressed her key into the ignition before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road. Quinn almost felt numb and reached above her, sliding a CD from the car compartment and pressed it into the stereo, hearing music replace the silence surrounding her.

_"Tell me now if you came sneaking up behind_  
><em>Would you know me and see behind the smile<em>  
><em>I can change like colors on a wall<em>  
><em>Hoping no one else will find what lies beneath it all<em>  
><em>I think I hide it all so well."<em>

_"Stepping out, everyone can see my face_  
><em>All the things I can't erase from my life<em>  
><em>Everybody knows<em>  
><em>Standing out so you won't forget my name<em>  
><em>That's the way we play this game of life<em>  
><em>Everybody knows."<em>

_"Looking through the crowd_  
><em>I search for something else<em>  
><em>But every time I turn around<em>  
><em>I run into myself<em>  
><em>Here I stand<em>  
><em>Consumed with my surroundings<em>  
><em>Just another day<em>  
><em>Of everybody looking<em>  
><em>I swore they'd never see me cry<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry."<em>

Quinn felt a single tear drop leaving her eyes and running down her cheek, she reached up a hand and wiped it away before continuing to sing.

_"Stepping out, everyone can see my face_  
><em>All the things I can't erase from my life<em>  
><em>Everybody knows<em>  
><em>Standing out so you won't forget my name<em>  
><em>That's the way we play this game of life<em>  
><em>Everybody knows."<em>

_"You say I'll pay the price_  
><em>That's the chance that I'll take<em>  
><em>Though you may think I'm telling lies<em>  
><em>But I just call it getting by."<em>

_"Stepping out, everyone can see my face_  
><em>All the things I can't erase from my life<em>  
><em>Everybody knows."<em>

_"Standing out so you won't forget my name_  
><em>That's the way we play this game of life<em>  
><em>Everybody knows I am just barely getting by."<em>

The blond felt more tears rolling down her pale cheeks more openly and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop crying. "Why does Finn have to ruin everything!" Quinn yelled to herself and looked up through wind shield, hazel eyes widening and a foot pressed down hard on the breaks, not able to stop fast enough as she felt her body slamming forward into the steering wheel and all that she could hear was the screeching of tires and shattering of metal and glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Comments?<strong> **All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N - Sorry to my readers for not adding another chapter for a while, the next chapter should be written soon. And thank you to my hommie 1littlelambfan for helping me out. **

**Songs: Everybody Knows - Dixie Chicks**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 - Did you Really Kick Finn in the Crotch?_**

_The blond felt more tears rolling down her pale cheeks more openly and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop crying. "Why does Finn have to ruin everything!" Quinn yelled to herself and looked up through wind shield, hazel eyes widening and a foot pressed down hard on the breaks, not able to stop fast enough as she felt her body slamming forward into the steering wheel and all that she could hear was the screeching of tires and shattering of metal and glass_

* * *

><p>Rachel was now driving, on her way to Quinn's place, fearful and enraged at the same time. She was fearful that the blond was going to do something to hurt herself. Even though Quinn had no history of self abuse it was still something to contemplate, especially at this time. Rachel was enraged by a certain boy that caused Quinn so much pain and the behavior that both scared and surprised her.<p>

The brunette's hands tightened around the steering wheel just thinking about Finn surged her blood with a fire but she made herself look straight forward, concentrating on the road ahead of her.

_Rachel had tried to catch up with Quinn but was stopped by the tall boy's hand holding onto her arm._

"_Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say." Finn sputtered out, both hands now pressed over Rachel's slim shoulders. "But at least now she knows..." Finn gave a goofy smile_

"_Get your fucking hands off of me." Rachel yelled loudly and pushed Finn back but not before delivering a heavy but much deserved slap across his face._

"_Thats it!" Finn unleashed as he pressed a shaking hand against his stinging cheek, his smile turned into a frightening grimance. "I am sick and tired of you bitches not giving it up. I am not going to wait until your fucking twenty five to have sex, no more!" _

_Rachel stepped back, seeing Finn's face turn an angry red and before she knew it strong hands were grasping her own and pressing them forcefully against the wall. "Finn get off of me." Rachel shrieked as his clumsy lips pressed against the side of her neck and he held both her hands down with one hand, the other reaching to the edges of her shirt. "Please get the FUCK OFF." A powerful knee sprang up and connected fully to Finn's crotch, all Rachel could hear was a low moan in indisputable pain and see Finn's eyes roll back, the white of his eyes showing clearly._

_Finn's fell to the ground and the hand holding Rachel's shirt tightened, the fabric ripping from her shirt as he fell and she ran out through the front door and to her car, not wasting a single moment to look back at the crotch holding teenager._

Rachel shook her head, trying to rid herself of the unwanted memory before pulling into the motel parking lot. The brunette pulled the keys out of the ignition then climbed out rapidly. _Please let Quinn be alright. _Rachel ran down the row of motel rooms, trying to remember which room Quinn was staying at.

_09_ _or 10 _Rachel bit her lip with concentration, feeling unsure of herself but took a breath before knocking on 09. There was silence in the room, followed by a ruffling of movement then a groan. _Open the door please. _The brunette began feeling more impathient and knocked on the door again.

The door finally opened and a drunken Fabray answered the door, her hair disheveled and a glossy look in her eyes. "Who are you?" Familar hazel eyes squinted at the brunette and a dopey grin covered her face. "Oh you're the girl who sings a lot."

_I have no time for this _Rachel pushed past the obviously useless woman and scanned the almost empty room, not seeing her blond. "Where's Quinn?"

"How the hell should I know where that girl goes." Judy sneered and grabbed her bottle of vodca, moving it to her lips for a hasty drink before the phone suddenly rang. "My luck." Judy set down the bottle.

The blond stumbled to the end table and grabbed the phone, raising it to her ear. "Hello, Fabray residence?"

Rachel watched as the womans face turned from happy drunk to something more complicated. "I-I'll be there..." Judy unsteadily set the phone back down and stood there for a moment, her eyes raising to Rachel's in bewilderment. "Quinn... Is in the hospital... She was in a car accident."

The brunette's mouth dropped open and eye's widened in surprise. "I have to go see her." Rachel quickly turned and walked to the door, opening it and beginning to walk out. "Take me with you." Judy cried out and grabbed hold of Rachel's arm.

"_Fuck you, you are a fucking bitch for what you have and obviously haven't done for Quinn." Rachel's hand raised and before she could stop herself as her second slap of the day pressed against Judy Fabray's cheek. _

Rachel wished so badly she could do this but she sighed heavily. "Fine." The brunette reached inside her pocket for her keys and got into her car, a worried Fabray following.

* * *

><p>Rachel had finally arrived at the hospital, although the car ride felt like fifteen hours instead of fifteen minutes. Judy Fabray remained surprising quiet throughout the long car ride, not uttering one word but just staring out of her window. Rachel couldn't help but blame herself immedietely, she felt like it was her fault that Quinn had left so upset and gotten into a collision, but her feelings would be pushed aside until she knew Quinn was alright.<p>

The brunette and older blond were walking down the narrow hallway of the hospital, both doctors and nurses giving alarmed looks as a distraught diva pushed past nurses and to a nurses station. "Where is Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked in a stilt voice that she had never heard before. A nurse's eyes very slowly looked up from her computer screen and she raised a finger. "One moment."

The nurse's eyes returned to her computers and boney fingers trailed over her keyboard, the clicking of the keys driving Rachel mad. After several moments Rachel rapped on the plastic window and the woman sighed heavily. "Please be calm miss, I am busy at the moment."

"I don't care if your fucking busy or not, I asked you where Quinn Fabray is, so tell me now you lazy piece of..." Rachel trailed off as a hand pressed against her shoulder, brown eyes turned and met blue eyes covered with black framed glasses. "Are you friends or family?" This man appeared to be a doctor, silver trails of hair throughout his black hair and a white coat covering black slacks and a striped shirt.

"I'm her mother." Judy interjected and the doctor stepped back, it not being a doubt in Rachel's mind that he could smell the stale alcohol on her breath. "Well... Ms. Fabray was in a car accident but is fine, minor injuries, a broken rib, bruising, and swelling being the most serious. We detected no internal bleeding so she is in great shape."

"How did she get in a car accident?" Judy asked with concern and Rachel felt a pain in her chest. _It was my fault. God it was. _"She was struck by a drunk driver..."

Brown eyes shot up in disbelief. "A drunk driver?" The doctor slowly nodded. "It was a young man who seemed to have been drinking the night before but hadn't stopped. He on the other hand has several bone fractures, a dislocated shoulder, and several broken ribs. He was luckier then most..." The doctor shook his head. "Ms. Fabray is in room B15. I just checked on her and she was asleep but she may be awake now." The doctor gave Rachel's shoulder a reasurring squeeze before walking past them and down the hallway.

Rachel nodded and stared after the doctor for a moment in appreciation before stepping down the hallway and looking for Quinn's room. "I don't think you should see Quinn right away." Judy suddenly said and Rachel spun around. "What?"

"I'm her mother, Quinn will likely want to see her mother before friends." Judy said defensively, but stepped back as Rachel's eyes narrowed at hers.

"Listen, you aren't all peaches and cream. I know what's been going on and from what I can see, you are a terrible excuse of a mother... Quinn deserves so much better then you and it was pathetic of myself to think that you should even get to see your daughter." Rachel was fuming but took a breath, trying to compose herself as a nurse walked by, flashing her a stern look.

Judy's eyes widened in shock but she slowly nodded. "I-I... Fine..." Judy took several steps back before turning around and walking back to the waiting room.

_Hallelujah_ Rachel sighed with relief and turned, continuing down the hallway for Quinn's room. "B11... B13... B15." Rachel with a calm stride stepped into Quinn's room, seeing a pale body with a hospital gown but that familiar blond hair. As Rachel stepped closer she realized that Quinn was indeed sleeping, her chest rising up and down slowly to each soft breath.

It was breaking Rachel's heart seeing Quinn laying here, a sight that she never even imagined. "I'm so sorry Quinn..." Rachel whispered as she reached the girls bedside and very gently pressed her own shaky hand over Quinn's. "I didn't mean to hurt you... Finn kissed me but... I kicked him in the crotch after." Rachel felt herself smile weakly but it faded away as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am so so sorry..." Tears began to trickle down Rachel's cheeks, and the brunette sniffed as she gently stroked the soft skin on Quinn's hand with her thumb. "I-I love you..."

"I love you too..." Rachel's eyes lifted, meeting beautiful hazel eyes and a weak but loving smile. The brunette felt her heart melt and sobbed. "Quinn... I'm so glad your okay." Rachel leaned forward and slid her arms around the blond, being as gentle as possible.

"Did you really kick Finn in the crotch?" Quinn asked as Rachel pulled back and the brunette laughed a little. "Yes I did..." The blond smiled and Rachel gently kissed Quinn's forehead then the tip of her nose.

Although the blonds eyes suddenly focused on something else, something that the brunette had forgotten all about and it finally dawned on Quinn. "How did you rip your shirt?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am going to wrap up the story soon, thank you again to all my reviewers. I was shocked but in the greatest way when I saw the comments and people who favorited my story. I really appreciate that you keep reading. Thanks! P.S next chapter Finn is gonna be in trouble. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 - Today my Life Begins_**

_Although the blonds eyes suddenly focused on something else, something that the brunette had forgotten all about and it finally dawned on Quinn. "How did you rip your shirt?"_

"I uhhhh..." Rachel felt herself growing warm as she felt Quinn's gaze on her. Rachel so badly wanted to tell Quinn about Finn, about what he did, how he... attacked her. Of coarse it would be a terrible idea, Quinn was hospitalized and in addiction Finn had kissed her right in front of Quinn which caused her to be apart of the accident in the first place. _Such a terrible idea.._

"Was it Finn...?" Quinn's soft voice interupted Rachel's thoughts and she lifted her eyes to hazel, not saying one word but almost instantly soft concerned hazel darkened.

"It was... wasn't it?" Quinn's hand reached forward, gently grasping the brunette's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Please don't be afraid to tell me." The blonds soft voice was cracking, but trying to retain a flood of emotion. Since her own escapade with Finn she had done all she could do to protect Rachel, and if he harmed her in anyway... _I'll kill him..._

Brown orbs stared back at hazel, glistening with tears and one slow tear crept it's way down her cheek. "F-Finn tried to... He tried..." Rachel trailed off as she made a heartbreaking sob and only a second later she felt warm soothing arms wrap around her, embracing her in a hug that made her almost forget everything.

"Shhhh..." Quinn rubbed her hand gently over Rachel's back, her own heart throbbing in pain as she heard the soft whimpers and sobs of the normally very controlled diva. Almost everyone Quinn knew had seen Rachel cry at some point but this was completely different, it wasn't emotion but pure pain and sadness. "It will be okay, I promise." Quinn's hands slid from the brunette's back and to her cheeks, delicately raising Rachel's face and letting her thumbs brush over the smooth skin on her cheeks.

By now Rachel was just sniffing and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead lovingly against Quinn's. "Finn tried to... With me too." Quinn whispered and suddenly the brunette's eyes shot open. "What?"

Rachel leaned back, noticing suddenly become extremely uncomfortable. "Quinn, he forced himself on you?"

Quinn slowly nodded and the brunette's entire body tensed, her small but strong hands tightening into fists. "He didn't..." Quinn shook her head and Rachel sighed. It would have caused her to kill Finn with her bare hands.

Something suddenly clicked inside the brunette, remembering something that was small but not forgotten.

**Rachel quickly leaned back and looked at Quinn with apologetic wanting eyes, seeing Quinn's hazel eyes flicker with disappointment before Rachel hurried to the door. "Yes?" Rachel asked stepping out and closing the door behind her.**

**"Why hello Finn, what can I do for you." She asked with a soft sigh. Finn had ruined their possible kiss. She wasn't sure what was up with Quinn, alcohol seemed to be the obvious answer but still... Quinn must like me on some level.**

**"I was looking for you, thought you would like another drink." Finn told her flashing his goofy smile and handing her a half downed wine cooler. "How chivalrous?" Rachel replied taking the wine cooler out of politeness. Finn could be such a bone head, a whole wine cooler would have been just as good. "I hope you come downstairs soon." Finn said with another goofy smile and watched carefully as Rachel took a long drink.**

**Rachel licked her lips and raised an eyebrow as Finn ran his large hand slowly down her arm before walking back downstairs. Well that wasn't at all creepy**

_Oh my god... Finn Hudson put something in my drink to make me pass out, therefore he could... OH MY GOD. Should I tell Quinn? I can't, no I most definitely cannot tell Quinn that her probably now ex boyfriend was going to date rape me. But I have to, why do I always have to be the one making these decisions? Oh no, Quinn is staring at me, don't tell Quinn, be quiet..._

"I think Finn put something in my drink at my party a few months ago." Rachel felt these words simply tumble out of her mouth, and her hands reached up, pressing against her own mouth. _I cannot believe you did that._

A perfect eyebrow raised on Quinn's face, she knew Finn was capable of wanting sex a little bit too much but to the point of dropping pills into their drinks to get them unconcious, then do the deed. It seemed very strange that Finn would risk everything just to get a sexual experience with Rachel. "Are you positive?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I'm not completely positive that Finn slipped something into my drink but Finn brought me a wine cooler then was opened and I drank some of it. The strange thing was that right after I began feeling really dizzy and incredibly tired. I had several wine coolers and an addictional cooler wouldn't be able to have that effect." Rachel was talking a mile a minute and Quinn was listening with a strange open mouthed expression on her face. Silence surrounded the girls as Rachel ended and finally the quiet was replaced. "We can't let Finn get away with this..." Rachel nodded and both girls looked at each other, similar thoughts floating through their minds.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Well hello there Finn..." Finn's spun around, the tall boy had been talking with Mike Chang but his complete attention focused on the girl standing in front of him. "Hey Rach... I'm sorry abou.." The boys mumbling stopped as Rachel's finger index finger pressed against his lips. "Don't even apologize Finn, you were one hundred percent correct. Quinn knows about us now and it's for the best." Finn's eyes opened wide at this new information, his abnormally slow brain still comprehending it. "I want you to meet me in the choir room after school, and Finn..." Rachel leaned in closely, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his ear. "Fold all your clothes in a pile and put them in the piano, I want you ready for when I get there." Finn's eyes were now bulging as Rachel whispered in his ear and she gave him sly wink before turning and strolling down the hallway, her hips swaying seductively.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now after school and Finn had just stepped into the choir room, his eyes scanning over the room and seeing no one other then himself in the room. Nervous hands made their way to his shirt, unbuttoning his outer shirt and shrugging it off his broad shoulders then a white t shirt following closely after. "You can do it." Finn grinned sheepishly as he unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans before tugging them down and nearly tripping over the material. The football player had not known Rachel could be this wild, but was pleasantly surprised and he would be lying if he said he didn't want it.<p>

With a nervous intake of breath Finn's hands grasped the edges of his white cotton boxers before pushing them down and standing almost completely bare, besides a bare of gray socks covering his feet. Finn grasped the bundle of clothing and opened the top of the piano before tucking the clothes inside and closing it. The time was impectable as a door slowly opened and Finn grinned nervously, expecting to see his frisky diva.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Instead of Rachel arriving into the choir room, there stood a very shocked, confused, and distraught Emma Pillsbury.

If it weren't for Ms. Pillsbury's shrieks of distraught if you listened closely you would be able to hear giggles down to hallway, belonging to two very devious girls.

* * *

><p>"Morning gang, I have news." It was the next morning and Mr. Shuester had called an emergency glee emergency, which they usually never had. "There was an incident... yesterday involving Finn... He is suspended until further notice." Rachel and Quinn were sitting together, hiding the smiles on their faces and noticed that others glee member shared their enthusiasm.<p>

"I heard Ms. Pillsbury saw his junk." Santana announced with an ecstatic grin.

"My boy Finn is a little more bad ass then that." Puck projected more defensively and the Latina rolled her eyes. "Have you ever met Finn? That man child doesn't even fit into that category, his head breaks through."

"Well anyways, with Finn's absence we will have to pick up the slack. I'm not sure how long Finn will be gone but..."

"Mr. Shuester, with or without Finn we are fully capable of managing." Rachel gave the teacher a bright smile and turned her eyes onto Quinn. "In addition I think this is the perfect opportunity to outline some of our more neglected singers."

"It's about time." Mercedes spoke loudly and stood up, the diva's hands placed firmly against her hips. "I tried." Rachel mouthed to Quinn and Quinn shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

Mercedes walked across the room and whispered quick words to the pianist before turning to the glee club.

_"I've been working hard so long_  
><em>seems like pain has been my only friend<em>  
><em>my fragile heart's been done so wrong<em>  
><em>i wondered if I<em>  
><em>I'd ever heal again."<em>

_"Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
><em>all around me i can feel a change."<em>

_"I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>i know i can make it, today my life begins."<em>

_"Yesterday has come and gone_  
><em>and I've learn how to leave it where it is<em>  
><em>and i see that i was wrong<em>  
><em>for ever doubting i could win."<em>

_"Oh just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
><em>all around me i can feel a change."<em>

The glee club began to softly sing along with the lyrics, feet tapping against the tile on the floor and even Mr. Shuester had a smile planted on his handsome face.

_"I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>i know i can make it, today my life begins."<em>

_"Life's to short to have regrets_  
><em>so I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<em>  
><em>only have one life to live<em>  
><em>so you better make the best of it."<em>

_"I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>i know i can make it, today my life begins."<em>

_"I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>i know i can make it, today my life begins<em>  
><em>today my life begins.."<em>

For a moment as the song ended Quinn let her head lay against the crook of Rachel's neck and as she breathed in the perfect scent of the brunette all she wanted was her own happily ever after. As Rachel's fingers entangled with her own she knew another chapter was beginning in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you to all that have been following along with my story, it means a great deal that so many review and even give me criticizm. I plan to have the next chapter the end of my story and to wrap it all up. I apologize big time for not publishing another chapter sooner, my life has been pretty busy at the moment but I'll pick up the slack :)**

**Songs: **

**Today My Life Begins - Bruno Mars (This song is dedicated to a friend of mine who is going through a rough time and I really hope things turn around for her, xoxo hun)**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 14 - The Lady & The Tramp**

"Mmm…"

Rachel purred softly as familiar soft lips traced over the warmth of her neck, giving gentle but playful nips over the soft skin that lay there. Quinn teasingly ran the tip of her tongue over her skin before pressing her lips back against the skin and sucking softly.

"Quinn, you positively don't need any instruction on kissing." Rachel sighed and gasped slightly as Quinn's hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt, her slim fingers slipping under Rachel's white blouse and over her toned stomach. _Oh god..._

Rachel and Quinn were currently at Rachel's house, her dads had gone shopping, leaving two overly hormonal girls alone. They had made out several times before, usuaully when watching a movie or in the privacy of Rachel's over bedazzled bedroom. There kissing hadn't become this intimate before but Rachel was less reluctant then she had been with Finn, she completely wanted Quinn and her amazing body for her taking.

Quinn felt Rachel's warm stomach tremble beneath her fingers and she slowly circled her belly button as she continued to suck against her neck. Quinn gave more firm bite against the brunettes neck, earning another gasp and she raised her lips, observing the reddish hicky, announcing to the world that Rachel was _hers. _

With surprise Rachel suddenly rolled over, taking Quinn with her and straddling her body. Quinn raised her eyebrow coyly but received an innocent smile from Rachel before Rachel leaned down, capturing Quinn's perfectly pink lips with her own.

Their kisses always felt like being struck by lightning, a coarse of energy pulsed through Rachel's veins, almost as if she were taking a powerful drug. A dainty tongue brushed against Rachel's top and bottom lip, begging for entry. Rachel parted her lips, already feeling Quinn's over exhilarating tongue explore every inch of her mouth, causing Rachel's legs to quiver.

The blond found her hands held above her head as they ran their tongues together. The blonde couldn't keep her hips from rising off the bed and into Rachel anymore than she could stop the moan being drawn from her mouth.

Rachel noticed Quinn's moan and grinded her lower body against Quinn's, causing a groan to slip from Quinn's mouth to her own.

"Thought you would enjoy that." Rachel whispered playfully as she broke their kiss, leaning back and reaching her hands to the bottom of her shirt. Rachel took a shaky breath as she began to unbutton her shirt, her nervous hands becoming a problem.

"Rachel…"

The brunette looked up, staring into the two pools of shining hazel eyes.

"We can't do this…" Quinn said and Rachel felt her eyes beginning to rim with tears. _This always happens..._

"I'm sorry, I'm not pretty enough." Rachel apologized, beginning to slide from Quinn's body but a hand firmly grasped Rachel's arm, stopping her.

"That's not it Rachel. You are so beautiful to me, your absolutely gorgeous but I want our first time to be perfect." Quinn explained, her hand raising and lovingly tracing over Rachel's cheek. "I want your first time to be special, something we'll always remember and you deserve it."

"I love you."

"I-I love you too." Rachel replied, a smile brightening her face. It always made Rachel smile when Quinn told her that she loved her. Although she had said it several times she would most probably never get accustomed to it.

Why don't we go out and get something to eat?" Quinn offered with a sweet smile. Rachel nodded and brushed back a few strands of Quinn's hair from her face before leaning down, giving Quinn a soft kiss on the lips before crawling off her soft body.

* * *

><p>"Oh I am so stuffed." Quinn groaned as Rachel and herself stepped out of restaurant, Quinn had wanted to go to the Lima Freeze originally but remembered that Rachel was 100% vegan. Their order had gone something like this.<p>

"How about the spaghetti with veggie meatballs?" Rachel suggested as they were glancing at plastic menus in the restaurant.

"You just want to be like _the Lady and the Tramp_, I know you want to kiss me but no way am I rolling a meatball over with my nose." Quinn joked with a playful grin.

"That would be adorable." Rachel argued with a pout but leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on the tip of Quinn's nose.

Quinn blushed but was smiling as she read over the menu again. "I think I will have the vegan BLT."

"You and your bacon." Rachel tsked. "Atleast it is vegan and instead of all that fat and oil going throughout your body you will have a meal that is truly enriching."

Quinn crooked an eyebrow but laughed. "Now your the one being adorable."

* * *

><p>"Oh I am so stuffed." Quinn groaned as Rachel and herself stepped out of restaurant.<p>

"So am I." Rachel replied dramatically, grasping her stomach with both hands as they walked down the sidewalk. It was ten at night by now, the moon was high in the sky and the night was oddly cold, a whisp of breeze brushing past the girls.

Rachel shivered and crossed her arms together but sighed as Quinn wrapped an arm around her. The girls had decided to walk since Rachel's house was only a few blocks away, but they hadn't expected it to be this cold.

"Have you heard anything about Finn?" Rachel asked Quinn and the blond shook her head.

"Finn is supposed to be back to school soon."

"I hope he apologizes."

"He won't."

"You don't think so?"

"Finn is Finn, he is only in for himself and if he does apologize its because he wants you back."

"Hey girls, where you going?"

Both girls turned their heads, seeing two older guys grinning at them, their glazed eyes expressing how intoxicated they were. Quinn clutched Rachel closer and began to walk faster. _Great some drunk idiots... _

"C'mon girls, why don't you show us some action?"

"Yeah hunnies, and why don't we go back to my place and I'll give you some of this." The second guy grasped his crotch and the two guys laughed giddily, giving each other high fives.

"Why don't you get a life." Quinn said loudly and the two guys walked towards them.

"What did you say _dyke_?" A powerful hand grasped Rachel's elbow, pulling her towards one of the boys violently.

"Let her go!" Quinn yelled, loosing her grip on Rachel and the boy grasped Rachel around the waist with both hands, pulling him against his body. "You are so fine."

_I am going to kill them _Quinn launched herself forward, pushing against the other boy blocking her from Rachel and he gripped her wrists firmly, pinning them against her sides.

"Calm down girl, you'll get yours too." A cold grin crept across the boys face but Quinn tore her hand from his grip and clawed a hand across his face, making the boy yell out and clutch his cheek.

"Fucking slut!"

The boy growled angrily and grabbed Quinn again, his grip painfully tight. "Let go!"

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" Came a stern voice and both boys let go of the girls and began running down the side walk, disappearing around a corner and from the girls sight.

"Are you guys okay?" A dark figure kneeled down in front of Quinn, offering his hands and Quinn grasped them, the man pulling her up.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked at the face before her, recognizing the longish blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Sam?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as Quinn stepped over to Rachel and wrapped both arms around her, the brunette burying her face deep into Quinn's coat shoulder.

"We went out to eat and were walking to Rachel's when these two fucking assholes attacked us." Quinn spat but ran her hand up and down against Rachel's back, trying to comfort the girl.

Sam's eyes looked from Quinn to Rachel in concern. "Do you need to go to a hospital or something?" He asked, his hands digging into his pockets and for his cell phone.

"We're okay, just terrified as hell." Rachel whispered as she raised her head, wiping streaks of tears from her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm going to call the cops and tell them about those guys anyways." Sam told the girls but gave them a sympathetic nod. "Be careful on the way home."

"We will, thank you Sam." Quinn took Rachel's hands with her own and felt Rachel's shaking fingers entangle themselves with Quinn.

Sam turned and began walking down the street, opposite to the girls and Rachel looked up at Quinn, her brown eyes saddened.

"I am so sorry, if we didn't come to this restaurant then this wouldn't of happened, its all my fault that this happened, I am so sor-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's slim finger pressing against her lips.

"Don't blame yourself, those asses are to blame, not you." Quinn reassuringly as they began walking back to Rachel's house.

"Can you stay over tonight?" Rachel asked Quinn and the blond nodded. "For as long as you'd like."

They entered the house and went to Rachel's room, both girls tumbling onto the bed but not making out like before, instead Quinn held Rachel in a warm embrace, pressing gentle kisses against her cheeks, forehead and nose and stroked her forehead until the brunette fell asleep, her light snoring insurring Quinn. Quinn raised the blanket over both of them and lay closer to Rachel, her thoughts on the two men but the sleeping girl before her clouded her mind and reassured her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry for not writing a new chapter for this story sooner, busyness matched with a bummer cold has got me down. My cold is almost over, besides a ravaging cough I am all good. I am working on new chapters for my others stories and the next chapter will have Finn return to school and the glee club and Quinn and Rachel's reaction to this. I apologize for the language, this is based off an actual situation one of my close friends experienced and I don't want my story to be all peaches and sunshine. I hope you enjoyed the story and review-review-review so I can have some inspiration. Thank you and love all my readers**

**P.S - Not feeling great so apologize for errors or mistakes**


End file.
